Chains of Sorrow
by OutlastTheDark
Summary: Slavery. The Aincrad Empire's most profitable resource. It spanned throughout the lands like some vast living machine, and Yuuki Konno was just another cog in it's ruthless system. She held no hope. No light... Until she heard the words that would forever change her life; "Sold to the Swordsman in black!" (Future Slavery AU, Kirito X Yuuki, Eventual Eugeo X Tiese)
1. Chapter 1: Servitutem

**Welcome to a rather dark little story of mine! This idea blossomed after a nightmare I had a few weeks ago. At first I thought nothing of it, but like all ideas that spawn in my twisted head, eventually it took on a life of its own and just a few days later it had manifested into a full blown story idea. Honestly I wasn't sure if I was going to make this story M or not but eventually, after consulting with the original Outlast, I settled on a nice Hard T.**

 **One major point I should bring up; Yuuki will be quite OOC at first. Eventually she'll develop into a character that more closely follows the canon, but at the beginning of this whole thing, she'll be at the lowest point in her life and as such won't be nearly as chipper as the Yuuki of ALO. But that's the fun of stories like this, isn't it? Seeing how you can make a character work, even in a completely different situation?-... I'm rambling again, moving on.**

 **Pairings for the story: Kazuto X Yuuki, Eugeo X Tieze.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 1: Servitutem

* * *

 _"Will you rescue me?_ _You can set me free, w_ _ill you break these chains?_

 _Stop me falling, w_ _ill you rescue me?_ _Give me air to breathe, h_ _elp these eyes to see..._

 _Will you come and rescue me?..." -_ Rescue Me, Eurielle

* * *

Her pounding heart, ready to burst from her chest.

Enraged yelling accompanied by the sound of the plasmic whip activating only feet behind her.

Her bruised and bloody feet slamming against the pristine metallic walkways as a distinct warmth overcame her shoulder, swiftly followed by the sickening sensation of liquid dripping down her ragged shirt and filthy violet hair.

So much information slammed against Yuuki Konno's neurons in that one moment. It was cacophony of sight and sound. Flashing neon lights and panicked screeches as she plowed through the crowded streets of blank, dodging and weaving around any standing in her way.

So bright, too bright. It was like a rainbow compared to her holding cell in 'The Basement'. It disorientated her, sending her equilibrium into a state of disarray that very nearly send her to her knees. Yet despite that, instinct forced her to push through the confusion, dominating her waking intentions like an electrical charge.

Run. Escape. Survive.

It was just a bit farther, only a scant few blocks from her current location. The Flooded District. The oldest known section of the Imperial Capital that had long degenerated into a haven for crime and lechery; ensuring it's reputation as the undesirable underbelly of the otherwise pristine profile of the grandiose city which towered above.

But most importantly, the only known safe refuge for someone like her in this damned city.

Her pursuer wouldn't dare to follow her there. A slave girl like her wouldn't be worth the dangers they would be forced to brave in the cramped alleyways of the Flooded District. Muggers, gangs, drunkards. The so-called 'worst of society'.

Yes, she would be at least a minutia safer amongst them. All she had to do was reach-...

 _Crack!_

And with the burning sensation of plasma digging into the flesh of her back, those dreams of safety evaporated into the wind like a candle snuffed out by a malicious breeze.

She tumbled to the ground unceremoniously with a pathetic cry as her lungs emptied themselves of what little air they possessed. Her ribs burned and her heart pounded, as if beat upon by some unseen force.

Despite that though, Yuuki still found herself scrambling to turn her gaze skyward, hoping beyond all rational logic that someway, somehow, she had reached the sanctuary of the Flooded District...

...Only to for her heart to fall into the pits of despair as she found him in standing in place of salvation.

"You... You stupid-..."

The man was finely dressed, a collection of silks and fabrics that were easily worth more money than Yuuki had seen in her 18 years of life. His brown hair was slicked back over his head, which served to accentuate the low profile glasses adorning his face.

Of course his glasses were probably the only low profile thing about him...

Trinkets and baubles lined his thin frame, yet for all the gilded nothings that adorned him, Yuuki could see the malice that lurked just behind his gaze. The evil she had endured so many times before.

"You stupid little _bitch_..."

An evil that emerged all too quickly in her presence.

His whip crackled wildly as it lashed around on the finely crafted walkway, like some ill tempered snake lashing out towards her, "How dare you embarrass me like this, how 'dare' you!"

The plasmic beam struck her shirt, effortlessly burning through it to lick against the bare flesh of her now exposed shoulder, shocking her with the force of a taser.

It burned. She could feel her skin charring.

Another scar, no doubt.

"I'm sorry!..."

The man leaned down and grabbed her face, already bruised from previous beatings, with his free hand. He wore a sick smile, the same smile that he wore whenever he had even the smallest of excuses to lash out against her.

"What was that?!" The man struck her once more with the butt of the plasma whip, the metallic cylinder grinding against the burnt flesh on her shoulder, "I didn't quite hear you over the sound of all the property damage you've caused!"

She felt her eyes sting, tears threatening to fall, as he began to squeeze her jaw roughly. At this rate he would-... No! If he did that then it would be all over!

She quickly forced her lips apart in a desperate bid to appease the man.

"I'm sorry, Master Sugou-... Please; it hurts..."

"Shut your mouth!" His free hand struck her face, leaving a clear mark on what used to be perfect pale skin, "Shut your damn-..."

It seemed as if the universe halted in that one moment.

She hadn't intended it. It had been a flash of instinct; fight or flight. Her body had acted of its own accord, with no input from Yuuki herself.

Of course that probably meant little to the man who now stared at the rapidly swelling bite mark now marring his bony hand.

"Ah! You-... You _bit_ me!"

" _N-no_! No, I didn't mean to, I-..."

There was an ominous silence as the man, Sugou, sat above her, unmoving.

Yuuki slowly sat up and reached out towards her Master's hand. Perhaps he realized it was an accident? She had certainly never lashed out against him before. Perhaps, just maybe he would overlook her accidental aggression, just this once?...

"...Ma?-..."

Her mind went blank for a few moments. The sound of enraged yelling was all that could reach her ears in the brief moments of numbness she felt as her head was slammed into the pavement repeatedly.

It hurt. It hurt so much, and yet somehow she couldn't find it in herself to scream out. It was like her body had abdicated to her assailant. Despite her desire to scream to the heavens, all she could do was whisper.

Even as her bloody saliva splattered against the pristine white walkways.

"Please... I-I'm sorry..." Yuuki attempted to mumble, though she honestly couldn't be sure if the words ever left her mouth, or if the only thing to leave it was the blood building up under her tongue, "I'm sorry-..."

She felt her head snap to the side as her body twitched pathetically. Had she been punched? She wasn't entirely sure anymore.

One thing she could be sure of though was her hand being, almost gingerly, lifted to the sky.

"We'll see how eager you are you steal from me without working fingers, eh?..."

At that moment, with those words leaving Sugou's mouth, her lucidity returned like a great wave crashing against the shore.

"It was just bread! Please, don't! I just took some bread!-... _AH_!"

"Just some bread?!" Sugou roared as he ruthlessly yanked her arm further into the air, clearly uninterested in the sound of her shoulder popping out of alignment, "I don't give a damn what it was! You _stole_ from me! ME!"

His foot slammed down against her face, his beautifully designed shoe slamming against her skull with such force that Yuuki was certain she would be sporting a black eye in a matter of moments.

"Do you realize how much I do for you?!" Sugou spat through clenched teeth as he gazed down upon her with a look of what only could be described as absolute hatred, "You eat because of me! You sleep with a blanket because of me! You get all that a slave could possibly ask for, and you have the audacity to _steal_ from me?!"

"I didn't-... I was just hungry..." Yuuki murmured, though the gnawing pain in her stomach paled in comparison to the wounds being dealt to her, "Th-the slave auction, Master. If my hand's broken for it, I'll-..."

"Beg then."

"H-huh?..."

"Beg!"

Of course. Of course that's what he wanted.

He didn't want an apology, that was foolish of her to assume.

She knew him well enough. She knew how much he loved to be verbally preened; how much he enjoyed exercising his power over she and the other slaves. How much he enjoyed watching them begging for mercy in the dirt.

"Please, Master... Please, forgive me for-..."

 _Snap..._

Yuuki's throat burned as her voice escaped her like a banshee's wail.

She wriggled and fought, the air leaving her lungs like a deflating bag. It was all she could do to block out the rush of pain from her snapped finger.

"One finger down, four to go!-... Stay still!" Sugou's free hand seized her head, catching her long violet hair, matted in blood from beatings past, in his ruthless grasp, "I told you to stay still, dammit!"

Despite his complaints however, she had gone limp as a rag doll long ago. Her vision was blurring with the tears she'd fought to hold back only moments before.

He had another finger in his grasp.

It didn't matter. It was already over. Her chance; her only chance had been snatched away from her by her master's cruel hand.

She bit back a silent sob as he began to pull...

" _STOP_!"

Yuuki barely found it within herself to redirect her gaze to the source of the noise. It was a gruff voice, belonging to an Urban Cohort, an officer of the law, that stomped towards she and her master like a man on a mission; unrecognizable behind the imposing Aincrad Federal Enforcement armor he wore. The armor of those sworn to protect the citizens of the Empire with their very lives.

Yuuki couldn't decide if she should laugh at the irony, or curse the man's very existence.

It didn't matter.

She already knew-...

"Stop this insanity at once! Are you mad?!"

Sugou calmly stood, brushing himself off as he shot an uninterested glare in the officer's direction, "Is there an issue here, Officer?"

"I know it's an inconvenience," The man began as he strolled up to Sugou, the disdain clear in his tone, "But do refrain from physically reprimanding your property in public, you're getting it's blood all over the street; which has been recently cleaned, might I add."

And there it was. The dose of irony that always hit Yuuki like a punch to the gut.

'Property'. That's all she was. A possession to be used and abused as her owner saw fit. She was nothing but a pet or product, with fewer rights than even a dog in a cage.

"Apologies... I-..." Sugou's shoulders visibly slumped as he let out an uneasy chuckle, "I let my anger get the better of me."

If Yuuki was a braver girl, she would have laughed. The officer towered over her Master by at least a head or two, and sported a frame that put his to shame. It was almost humorous to see Sugou dwarfed in such a way.

"Well-... I suppose we all lose our temper from time to time. Go on, see it doesn't happen again."

"Yessir. Have a nice day."

The officers sickeningly pleasant humming drowned into the void as Yuuki watched him stroll away back into the crowd.

Her last hope had walked away.

No. No, there was never any hope for her. She knew from the very beginning.

She barely registered the pain surging through her head as Sugou hoisted her up to her feet by way of her hair, nor the hushed whispers of passerby's as she was dragged into a nearby alley.

"Now-..." Sugou's voice was laced with a sugar sweet venom as his figure blocked out the small traces of sunlight that dared to grace Yuuki's body with their warmth, "Ready to continue, little thief?"

"...Yes, Master..."

A foot against her back. Her injured hand yanked at an unnatural angle, pointing towards the sky once more as she hung there like a lifeless empty corpse, her empty stare towards the filthy alley floor.

These were the sensations she savored. Being yanked about? She was more than used to it. At least she could find comfort with the devil she knew before-...

... _Snap_...

Hell. This was hell. The light of hope had abandoned her to rot away in the darkness of sorrow. She was nothing. She was the ash of a fire. She was a lowly creature with fewer rights than a rat in the mud. She was an object to be abused. She was property...

She was a slave.

 _'Please... Someone, anyone-... Save me...'_

* * *

 **So, how was was it everyone? Interesting enough? Do you hate Sugou even more now? Because I certainly do, and I wrote it. Either way, leave a review and let me know what you thought. I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aiko

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 2: Aiko

* * *

 **Hey! So originally I was planning on updating this story according to my usual bi-weekly schedule, but after I saw how positive the reception has been so far, and since I've just finished this chapter, I figured 'why hold it back'. So here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Waves break in the silence,

Peace shatters all around,

Through the storm I feel your guidance,

To your heart I am bound..." - Eurielle

* * *

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

The sound of the leaking pipe hanging above her was driving Yuuki half insane.

When she had first arrived it had been an orgy of sound. The moment she was carelessly thrown out of the transport she and the other slaves had been stuffed into, her ears were assaulted by a cacophony of sound that she was sure would stick with her for the rest of her life...

However long that was.

As she was led through the opulent facility, she was sure her head would explode from the overwhelming stimuli threatening to overwhelm her senses.

The odious cheers of auction goers as the newest slave was thrown onto stage. The maddening thumping of fist against flesh, along with the ever familiar cracking of plasma whips, accompanying the screams of recently sold slaves being 'introduced' to their new masters.

When she first arrived she wanted nothing more than to block out the noise, to pretend that it didn't even exist. That none of it existed.

But now? Now she sat in a cold, dank cell, surrounded by nothing but her thoughts and that damned pipe?

What she wouldn't give for a distraction from this oppressive silence, even if it meant enduring the gut twisting sounds of the suffering of her fellow slaves.

Of course... It would be her turn soon enough.

Her gaze slowly trailed down to her hand, which had long transformed into an ugly purple mess. Each of her fingers had been bent in different unnatural angles, with not even her thumb spared from her 'punishment'.

It hurt.

Not the sharp agonizing pain of her bones snapping and her muscle stretching.

No; now it just ached, just enough for her to be consistently reminded of Sugou's sadistic laughter as she had submitted to him.

"Would you just shut up and get the hell in there?!"

Yuuki very nearly missed roar of the guard. His harsh voice barely echoed above the ear grating sound of the rusty cage door being yanked open.

Yuuki found herself staring dumbly up at the scene before her as the body of a young woman was shoved onto the hay covered ground beside her.

She certainly seemed well cared for compared to herself.

Her clothes weren't all that bad, considering her status. It was simple, but nothing was torn, none of it old and filthy. Honestly, if she hadn't just been thrown like a sack of meat, Yuuki would have actually assumed this girl to be a less well-off citizen of Aincrad.

No bruising, no scarring.

No damn broken fingers.

Even a bright red ribbon, accented by golden designs on either end, held her long dark brown hair back in a rough ponytail, like a little flame flickering amongst a sea of depressingly dim grays and blues.

"A-are... You okay?..." Yuuki finally seemed to find it within herself to call out to the girl, though her voice seemed to manifest as little more than a docile whisper.

She was rewarded for her concern with a small nod as the other girl pulled herself off of the floor of the cage, spitting out a stray bit of grimy hay from her mouth.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine..."

The girl's eyes were soon scanning Yuuki's dirt-caked form, eventually settling on her gross, mangled excuse for a hand.

"Your hand?-..."

"My Master..."

"Ah..."

And with an introduction that would have made an anti-social cobra burst out in laughter, an awkward silence fell over the two girls in a matter of moments.

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

Goddamnit.

Eventually though- after what seemed like an eternity and a half- the brown haired girl spoke up, much to Yuuki's relief.

"...So what's your name?"

"Huh?..." Yuuki hummed with a subtle tilt of her head, "Oh, Z-3-K-K-3-N..."

"No, silly... I meant your _name_. The one the Masters didn't give you." In a moment she was leaning against Yuuki, seemingly unconcerned with the bloody mud transferring onto her previously pristine shirt, "Your _real_ one."

"...Yuuki." The violet haired girl mumbled, "You?..."

"A-1-K-O... Aiko, for short." The girl, Aiko, was almost infectiously positive in her demeanor. She wasn't chipper though. No; no one in their right mind could possibly be chipper in a hellish situation like theirs.

Instead she seemed to radiate some sort of calm comforting warmth that seemed to brighten the room with Aiko's very presence.

It was... Nice...

"...Your name's your IDN?" Yuuki finally asked, realizing she'd gone and stared at the poor young woman for the better part of a minute.

"Yeah... I requested it."

"What? Why would you?-..."

"Because... I just figured 'hey, why not just make the best of a bad situation'?" Aiko shrugged as her eyes danced around the tiny cramped cage, "My Master was understanding. He had my IDN tag changed."

"He can't be all that understanding if you're sitting here with me..." The violet haired girl said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

Ah, shit... Since when had her foot been covered in those disgusting looking pus nodules?

Had she gone and contracted something from the dirty hay? Great. Just another thing to add to the list.

"He wasn't-... Unfortunately he wasn't the type of person I thought he was..." Aiko's response turned Yuuki's attention back towards her, "He purchased a new cadre of slaves just last week, and I was just taking up space... I was locked in the 'Basement' for a month before he finally made the choice to sell me."

"So your Master had a 'Basement' too?"

"Of course, it's pretty standard across the trade." Aiko explained, "I was one of the few slaves my Master had that was allowed out of the Basement on a semi-daily basis... That all stopped when the new slaves arrived..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Who knows-..." Aiko's solaced smile made yet another appearance, "Maybe we'll even end up with the same Master by the end of this."

Yuuki finally felt the corners of her own mouth tilt up as she nodded along to Aiko's sentiment.

It felt so... Foreign to her. How long had it been?...

"Yeah..."

"...Hey, mind if I just take a look at your hand?"

"Oh..." Yuuki blinked, glancing down to her injured hand before nodding, "Uh, sure..."

It seemed like an innocent request; a mindless motion that wouldn't normally register in the conscious mind in a million years.

Of course 'mindless' wasn't exactly the one of the words that was buzzing about Yuuki's mind as she felt her muscles and tendons groan in protest to her audacious movement. It burned as she lifted her arm, nearly sending a hiss of pain between her teeth.

Was her shoulder still dislocated?... Damn. She'd half hoped it had been knocked back into place when they'd first thrown her in this cage...

She had little time to think about it, as moments later she felt the stinging comfort of Aiko's hair and wrapping around her fingers like a bandage.

"What're you?-..."

"What I have to. The buyers; they can't see this..."

It had to be hidden. It had to be, even if only until she had been bought and paid for.

Aiko was no fool. She knew full well how an injury like that could affect a slave's chances at being purchased.

Having a broken hand meant she was considered damaged goods to most. Who wants a slave who can't do something as simple as lift an object with both hands? It was like knowingly purchasing a transporter that had a leaking power cell.

Right now? Right now, she was useless to most.

The only ones that would want damaged commodity like her would be those uninterested in her ability to perform physical labor... And that in of itself was a thought that could turn any slave's stomach on end.

"There... That should hold."

With one last pat, Aiko gently guided Yuuki's hand back onto her lap.

"But-... Your ribbon!..." Yuuki seemed much less calm about the girl's actions, "If we're bought by two different people, you'll never see it again."

Aiko merely shrugged.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure the same Master buys us, huh?" With that, Aiko let a small giggle pass between her lips.

It sounded so soft, so innocent. Like it held some small spark of light. The light that could never truly reach a place as decrepit as this.

Yuuki had almost forgotten the sound of laughter. How sweet it could sound...

At least... Laughter that hadn't come from her Master as he-... No... No, she couldn't think about that now.

"So do you have any idea when they'll bring food?" Aiko asked as she toyed with a small bit of hay, "I haven't eaten in a few days."

"No..."

"You don't know?"

"You aren't fed here."

"Oh..." The brown hair girl let out an annoyed sigh, "I guess they want us weak and docile, huh?"

"No. Knowing my Master it has nothing to do with that... He just wants us to suffer."

Yuuki found herself nervously combing her fingers through her matted hair as her mind's eye conjured the image of her Master standing over her, his self aggrandizing sneer adorning his face.

Would she ever forget it?... What he did to her?...

"Your Master is the Auction House's owner then?"

"Mhm... I'm part of his latest batch." Yuuki clarified as she wiped her hand of the dried blood that she'd scrapped out of her hair, "I was one of his ' _favorite_ ', believe it or not..."

"He's got a strange way of showing favoritism."

"If you stand out, you're targeted. I naturally stood out to him..." A long pause hung in the air, "So I was targetted whenever he was in a bad mood."

Yuuki found herself dragging her finger over her arm as she spoke. It was covered in so many bruises and scabs that she was honestly surprised she still recognized her own natural skin color through the disfigurations.

"This was all while he was in a bad mood?!... _How_?-..."

"He's always in a bad mood..."

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

"Do you-... Do you think there's such a thing as a kind Master?..."

Yuuki found herself choking on her own question, as if the very idea was so abnormal her mouth physically fought against her to prevent her making a fool of herself.

"...I'd like to think so. Somewhere out there..." Aiko's reply seemed to come so much more naturally, "I mean, there have to be a few out there, right?..."

"Yeah, and maybe they'd actually feed us something besides bread and water for once." Yuuki found herself smiling once more. A small smile, but a smile none the less.

It was strange.

Even in a place like this, surrounded by cold iron bars, while lounging on hay that was probably near as old as themselves

There was no doubt; they were in the depths of despair, and there was little to no hope of being pulled away from it.

No. They would be purchased by another Master, they would be thrown into their dungeon, and they would start this entire cycle over once more.

It was just reality.

But for now?... Perhaps maybe, just maybe, they could deceive themselves...

If only for a while...


	3. Chapter 3: Immortalem

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 3: Immortalem

* * *

 **Yo! Not too much to say this time, other than I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the story so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _You said I would swim, never drown,_

 _You said I'd never be buried underground,_

 _My breath would always breathe in and out,_

 _Your love makes me immortal,_

 _Your love made me immortal.._." - You Said, by Eurielle

* * *

Days had passed since they had met.

How many? Yuuki couldn't say for sure, but what she could say was that she would hold dear each and every moment they spent together as a brief respite to their odyssey.

There was little doubt that, even in the short time they had known each other, she and Aiko had very nearly become as inseparable as family.

In a strange way Aiko seemed like the older sister she never had.

Despite clearly sharing her woes, Aiko seemed more than ready to listen to Yuuki's complaints, shared what little clothing she owned, and went out of her way to keep a conversation flowing between the two whenever the guards stepped away from their posts for the night.

If this was what having friends- family- was like, well-...

Yuuki could say without hesitation that she had certainly been missing out.

"Really?" The violet haired girl asked as she carefully traced a small 'X' in their little makeshift tic-tac-toe board meticulously drawn into the hay.

"Yep! Seriously, just ask for some cream. If you can get it, I promise, it makes the bread taste so much better."

Aiko's own finger gracefully traced a small circle in one of the remaining boxes, leaving her with-...

Three in a row?! How did she?-...

Yuuki fought the urge to pout.

"With Master Sugou I would have practically had to sprout wings to get extra water, forget something as rich as cream." She explained, wiping away the previous game's results with her uninjured hand.

"Well it sounds like he just needs to be creamed!..."

"Really? A pun?" Yuuki giggled.

"The other slaves always told me I was real 'punny'!..."

The violet haired woman rolled her eyes, though the smile never left her face.

"So what's it taste like?"

"Eh? The cream?" Aiko hummed as her finger rhythmically tapped against the cage floor, "Well-..."

 _Clang!_

The ear pounding rattle of a nightstick slamming against their cage doors very nearly sent Yuuki's heart into her throat.

"You two're up!"

It was the same guard from before; the one that had thrown Aiko in only days prior.

He was dressed differently this time however.

Gone was the usual drab, if intimidating, Aincrad Federal Enforcement Armor adorned by most guardsmen in the facility. In its place was an ornate golden outfit, almost ceremonial in nature.

He looked like he was ready for one hell of a show.

Their show no doubt, Yuuki realized as she and Aiko shared a wary glance.

"On your feet!" Another bark, another snarl, and another swift blow against the cage.

Both girls were on their feet in moments, their little game forgotten as they stuck out their hands in a rehearsed manner. It was a motion both had no doubt preformed dozens, even hundreds of times.

Arms out, hands open, no hesitation. Just as they'd been taught.

Unfortunately, despite their promptness, the guard still seemed more than content with being a little rougher than usual as he bound the their wrists together.

These weren't their usual binders however. No, their usual binders were- while not exactly the pinnacle of high fashion- at least clean!

These? These were no more than a messy series of old rusted chains!

Yuuki found herself resisting the urge to cry out in pain as her shattered fingers brushed against the old, smelly metal.

They chaffed.

She could already feel her already flakey skin being rubbed raw, and they'd only been on for a few moments!...

Great, well, if she didn't have an infection before-...

"Start walking!"

Despite her better judgement, Yuuki found herself shooting a pleading glance up to the ground.

Perhaps, if she was lucky, she could just convince him to loosen the restraints just a bit, at least around her injured hand-... "I-..."

"No talking! Move, _now_!"

Or... Perhaps not.

* * *

It was loud, Yuuki thought to herself as she and Aiko were- quite literally- dragged up towards the main chamber, much louder than before.

All around her, from every direction, was the stomach churning sound of the cheering and snide remarks she'd hear from outside those few days prior.

But now? Now it was louder, deafening. Right in her face; overwhelming her.

And before her, perched atop the stage with the look of terror in his eyes, stood the reason for their joviality.

A young man no older than Yuuki herself stood in the middle of the chrome display stage, his hands and feet bound with very same chains that ensnared Yuuki and Aiko in their grasp. He, too, was dressed in little more than dirty rags, as Yuuki was; which only served to accentuate the hollow expression plastered on his face as Sugou bleated overhead.

"1,400! I'm hearing 1,400 CoR for our friend down on stage! Can we make it 1,500?!"

Sugou. That was-... That was Sugou's voice.

Yuuki mentally berated herself. Of course he would be the one overseeing the auction. Of course he would. One last opportunity to inject a nice unhealthy dose of misery into her life before she was sold off to some other cruel, unforgiving bastard of a Master.

"Come now ladies and gentlemen! Look at this fine specimen! He's been groomed for labor and combat alike!"

Sugou's tone was stern and commanding, even from atop the elevated pillbox podium where he was perched; like a bloodthirsty vulture watching over it's prey.

A brief flash of silence seemed to wash over the occupants of the room as several of the bidders glanced at each other.

Yet no further words were exchanged.

Yuuki already knew what that meant. Everyone there did.

1,400 CoR. That was what this young man's life was worth. That was the value he held in this world. Regardless of his faith, love, dreams, or creed-... He was worth 1,400 CoR. No more, no less.

Not even enough to buy a new dog at the breeders.

And with a price like that? There was no doubt what his fate would be.

"And that's it; bids for K-3-1-T-A are now officially closed!" Sugou's hand was thrown into the air dramatically, as if casting a dove into the sky, " _Sold_ to Lady Rosalia of the Titan's Hand Mining Syndicate!"

Applause, laughter, a series of crass jabs and jokes... This was what served as a final farewell to the young man on stage. A final moment of laughter for all before he was dragged off to work the rest of his days in the darkness of the Black Iron Mines.

A moment of laughter for all but him.

With a subtle yank of the chains around his wrists, the young man was led off of the platform. No complaints, no tears, no protest...

No resistance.

"For our next auction, we have a bit of a special treat for all of you-..."

Yuuki felt herself being lurched forwards onto the stage, her infected foot burning in protest to her erratic movements as she scampered to keep up with the guard yanking she and Aiko around like dogs.

And suddenly, the spot lights were on them, illuminating their starving forms with ease as Sugou droned on in the background.

"A pair of lovely ladies! The violet haired one there was raised by me personally, and I can promise you, she's got a fire burning under that head of amathyst hair! Purple _is_ the color of royalty after all!"

Yuuki suppressed the urge to snort.

Her hair certainly was purple, no doubt about that, but it was probably just a bit too hard to see under all the damned dirt and blood!

 _"Isn't she the one who?-..."_

Yuuki's ears perked as a small collection of hushed whispers began to echo around the room like gathering months.

Where had it come from?... It was far too bright. She couldn't see a damn thing past the stage.

 _"Yeah, I heard Sugou mention-..."_

They were quiet, so quiet that Yuuki could only catch a few words here and there.

Part of her wished she couldn't hear any of it.

 _"She's too much trouble to-..."_

 _"I'm certainly not-..."_

They were talking about her.

And none of it was good...

"Aiko-..."

"It's alright..." Aiko seemed to preempt the violet haired girl's worries, "I'll make sure you're safe, okay?... Just keep your hand hidden-..."

"We'll start off the bidding at 500!"

Sugou's announcement was sudden. Aiko and Yuuki weren't the only jumpers in the audience as the man's voice boomed around the chamber like the voice of a lord speaking to his people.

...

Silence. Not a word was uttered.

...No bids.

"...Do we have 500? Anyone? Anyone at all?... No?"

Despite Sugou's verbal prodding, still no one spoke up. Not even those representing the labor and gladiatorial companies seemed to be paying all that much attention.

This was bad. This was very bad.

"No one? That's too bad. I'm tempted to tell you all to buy them as one-off combat or labor slaves, but-..." Sugou chucked smugly from atop his little throne, "Well we all know how that would end up, don't we?"

The audience laughed right along with him.

They were nothing more than cheap entertainment to these people.

"Well, if no one feels like placing a bid, we'll unfortunately have to dispose of-..."

"Please, wait!"

The laughter in the chamber almost immediately collapsed into a stunned silence. Every pair of eyes in the room were now locked squarely on Aiko.

Yuuki felt her stomach dropping into the void.

She'd gone and done it now. She'd committed the ultimate faux pas for a slave... Something that was almost always accompanied by severe punishment for any slave brave or stupid enough to attempt it.

She'd spoken out of turn.

"I don't care what happens to me, but someone- please- just buy my friend! She deserves a home! Please!-..."

The end of a guard's plasma whip silenced her pleas, sending her tumbling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Who gave you permission to speak?..." It was Sugou's voice that echoed through the chamber, and he certainly seemed less than amused.

In fact-... He seemed almost bored as he gazed down upon them from his gilded throne, as if he were a king watching over the affairs of peasants.

"N-... No one, Sir..."

"Exactly. No one; cleaver girl."

Yuuki could see him rolling his eyes as Aiko slowly pulled herself back to her feet.

"Master Sugou, I beg of you; please, just-..."

"What exactly do you think pleading will accomplish here?" Sugou's laughter was arrogant... Filled with disdain. "You make it sound like I give a damn."

"She's not bad! None of us are, no matter what our Masters said!" Aiko turned to the audience, ignoring a barking guard ordering her to remain still, "We don't _want_ to be here! We never _wanted_ to be sold! But that doesn't matter to you; I know it doesn't! But-..."

Another blow.

Her weakened knees hit the ground as blood began to leak from the back of her head.

"...But at least spare her! Spare Yuuki! She's suffered enough already!"

Even with her impassioned speech, however-... It was obvious that her begging was running off of them, all of them, like rainwater.

Not one man or woman in the audience seemed sympathetic- even interested- in what Aiko had to say.

As if it went in one ear and out the other. White noise to be ignored.

Yet still, she pressed on.

"This isn't right, someone out there knows it! One of you has to have a heart! Please!..."

"..."

"...Please..."

The room had fallen completely still.

Not a soul dared speak.

Until two simple words echoed through the chamber. Two simple words that sent a lance of ice through Yuuki's heart.

"...Kill her."

Wasn't sure exactly when she'd leapt across the stage to embrace Aiko.

All she could focus on was the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she fought against a guard's grip as another man with a rifle stepped forwards from just offstage.

The bolt release of his weapon flew forwards... Like the blade of a guillotine.

She was so close. Even with her weak and frail body, she had fought her way over. She was so close; all she had to do was reach out...

Her hand flew forwards-...

Only for her arm to erupt into a spasm, bursts of pain shooting through her like lightning.

Her damn shoulder!

Her stupid, damn shoulder! She just had to reach Aiko! That's all she had to do! If she could ignore the pain for just a few moments she could!-...

She could-...

...

"Yuuki..."

Aiko's soft voice seemed to tear through the panic, sending a soothing air of tranquil calm through the girl's body, washing it clean of its adrenaline rush in but an instant.

"It's going to be fine... You'll get out of here, I promise..."

Aiko seemed almost happy as the rifle-wielding guard pressed the barrel of his weapon against the side of her throat.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I-... I'll always be with you, no matter what, okay?..."

His finger found the trigger as Yuuki felt one last cry of anguish erupt from her throat.

"Don't look... Just don't think about it, alright?... It's going to be oka-..."

 _BANG!_

Yuuki felt her heartbeat cease for but a brief moment as Aiko's blood sprayed against her cheek, staining her face crimson.

Yet... She remained frozen.

She was as still as stone, like a statue of ice.

Her vision began to blur. The world seemed to fade in and out of existence as she watched the last vestiges of life drift away from Aiko's twitching body.

She would never know how long she sat there on her knees, fresh tears of anguish streaming down her cheeks as the ground rushed to meet her.

Did...she feel a boot against her skull?...

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

She couldn't seem to summon the will to register the pain coursing through her head like an electrical current.

Why care? Why cry out?

It didn't matter.

"Hey... Just stay cool!..."

She heard it in the corner of her mind; the whisper. A faint whisper, almost inaudible against the pounding of her heart.

Like a little wisp, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It was soft, almost ethereal.

The barrel of the gun was pressing against her own temple now.

Had Sugou even given the order to end her as well?... Or was the man merely acting in favor of his sadistic high?

Her ruby red eyes trailed over to the audience.

No one spoke up. No one dared to utter a sound. They all merely watched on in an eerie silence.

They were waiting; waiting in perverse anticipation for the man standing above her to pull the trigger and end her life...

No one would save her.

It's just how the world was.

She didn't matter...

 _'Aiko... I'm sorry...'_

And for the last time, she let her eyes drift shut...

...

...

"Hey! You're not allowed up here! Get back behind the-..."

A roar slammed against her ears, echoing over the room like a lion's war-cry. A cry that echoed around the chamber, the high ceilings only amplifying the sound.

And it was filled with rage.

Yuuki's eyes snapped open, her heartbeat racing as a hand landed onto inches from her face with an unceremonious 'thud'.

The hand of her would-be executioner, still clutching onto the rifle.

Screaming. Screaming assaulted her eardrums, louder than even the roar from only moments before. A primal scream of a dying animal; a scream that was swiftly cut short by the sickening sound of searing flesh.

And not 2 seconds later, the now headless corpse of her would-be executioner joined it's severed arm on the floor.

Had a plasma whip?-...

No. Plasma whips couldn't sever limbs; they'd been designed to be incapable of something like that. Sure, they could cut into skin and char muscle with ease, but to lop off an arm or a head...

The only thing that could do that was-...

"Would you mind explaining yourself?-..."

It was Sugou's voice. The only man brave, or foolish, enough to speak.

"...Swordsman."


	4. Chapter 4: The Swordsman

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 4: The Swordsman

* * *

 **This chapter of Chain of Sorrows is brought to you by the massive wolf spider that decided to charge my bare foot from outta nowhere while I was writing this chapter...**

 **He and I are mortal enemies now.**

 **I've dubbed him 'Jerry, Destroyer of Worlds'.**

* * *

 _"When he draws his Second Blade, no one will be left standing."_ \- The Complete Sword Art Online Incident Records

* * *

This whole night was supposed to have gone so much differently.

For Kazuto Kirigaya it was supposed to be just your average carefree Saturday night with friends.

He'd done it a hundred times before. Show up to some random party with his buddies, spend an exorbitant amount of money on drinks, flirt with a cute stranger he'd never see again, maybe even dance a little, and he'd be home free.

Another night in paradise, right?

Only now-... Now he found himself face to face with one of the most horrific scenes he'd ever had the displeasure to bear witness to.

"They're not really gonna?-..."

It was Klein, his close friend.

The very same friend that had- unfortunately- mistaken the crowds gathering outside only minutes before as some new club... Only for the two to quickly discover they'd stumbled their way into a low-grade market auction.

 _BANG!_

Kazuto's heart very nearly jumped from his chest as he watched the brown haired girl's corpse slump onto the stage like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh my God..."

He thought he heard Klein say something more, but his focus was not on him, nor the twitching form of the poor dying girl...

No, his focus was on the throngs of people that surrounded them. His blood boiled as his eyes snapped from one smirking face to another, the embers of rage stoked with each muffled chuckle that drifted past his eardrums.

They had enjoyed that girl's demise!...

Did these people have no conscious?!

He barely registered Klein's hand resting on his shoulder, "Hey... Just stay cool!... This has nothing to do with us..."

Stay cool? How could he 'stay cool' watching this-... This sick display of control?! That girl had died on her knees like a dog, and he was expected to _'stay cool'_?!

His fingers instinctively found their way to the metallic cylinder hanging from his waist.

He could-...

...

No.

No, Klein was right. He had to stay cool. This had nothing to do with them.

They should just leave. They still could. They could turn around right now, walk out with eyes closed and ears plugged, and drown the memories of the night away at some high profile club, none the wiser as to the fate of-...

Oh why the hell was he even trying to kid himself?... He knew exactly what would happen to that remaining girl. It didn't take a genius to foresee her fate.

And what a bloody fate it was...

But, if he went up there- if he tried to stop the proceedings- he would become involved in all of this whether he liked it or not, and there was no way he could-... There was no way he could do that.

There was nothing he could do for her...

 _...This isn't right, someone out there knows it..._

There was nothing he could do!...

This wasn't his issue, even if what was happening made his stomach twist in disgust. There was no reason to get involved.

It happened all the time, what difference did one more dead girl make?...

It was just how the world was...

 _...One of you has to have a heart..._

The remaining girl would be executed along with her friend, and everyone would move on. The next slave would be presented, and the auction would continue.

No one would know her name. No one would know she ever even existed.

It's just... How the world was!

 _...Please..._

"Hey! You're not allowed up here! Get back behind the-..."

His blade activated with a haunting hiss, like a snake emerging from it's den, ready to strike.

It burned through the flesh of the guardsman instantly. Not even the pristine ceremonial armor stood a ghost of a chance against the blade's searing light.

His hand hit the ground, and his headless body soon after.

Kazuto felt himself shiver with discontent as he gazed down upon the fallen guard, his face unreadable as he stepped over his kill with little regard, eliciting a series of gasps and shrieks from the crowd.

Personal bodyguards moved in front of a few of the more affluent looking auction-goers, while others reached for their personal electrical batons or firearms. Several guardsman, clad in the same affluent armor as their comrade, cautiously surrounded the stage, their weapons trained on the black clad Swordsman.

Even the remaining slave girl kneeling upon the stage trailed her gaze up to meet that of his own.

One thing was for sure; not a single soul in the room lacked at least some reaction to his little outburst.

All except for-...

"Would you mind explaining yourself... Swordsman?"

Kazuto felt his rage spike once again as he turned his gaze skyward.

A well dressed man perched in some opulently decorated pillbox, clearly designed to resemble the podium of an old world auctioneer. The man responsible for the order that had ended the brown haired girl's life.

No... No, he wasn't important right now.

What was important lay before him in a crumpled heap, her dirty matted hair covered in her own blood.

He knelt down slowly, retracting his Photon Saber's blade as he stared headlong into her empty gaze, doing his best to ignore the gaping hole in her throat.

She'd been butchered due to his inaction.

He should've acted quicker...

"I'm sorry..."

They were centered on him; her lifeless eyes. They seemed to almost watch him, as she if staring into his soul...

And yet-... They weren't filled with the fear he had expected. Only a peaceful emptiness; a tranquility that so harshly contrasted the hellish way she'd been slaughtered it would have been almost humorous.

It was a face of a girl at peace.

His fingers brushed gingerly across her eyelids, shutting her eyes for the last time before his own gaze drifted back to the shell of a girl behind him.

Her tears ran down her bruised cheeks like bitter waterfalls as her shattered hand clenched around the bow it had been encased in. She clung to it like a lifeline, as if the small little bit of cloth could somehow take her away; away from this hell.

But it wouldn't.

No one would take her away.

The moment he stepped off the stage the auction would continue, but-...

His eyes darted around the room, across an endless sea of bored unfeeling expressions.

It was clear... None of them had even a fleeting interest in her. Even after her friend had died while attempting to plead for their lives, not one person showed even an ounce of empathy.

He couldn't just leave her...

Kazuto felt his heart pounding like a drum as he swallowed the cotton in his throat.

His eyes trailed down once more. Once more to the girl who gave her life in an attempt to save her companion's; casting one final wish out before she was cut down like an animal.

A final wish that Kazuto was quickly beginning to see would go unfulfilled, unless someone found it in their heart to buy the girl that knelt by his feet.

But no one out there would. It was plain to see that to them she was little more than a rat...

So... If no one else would honor her last wish, then-...

Then-...

' _Then I will..._ '

"There was really no need for the theatrics, you know." The man's snide tone ripped Kazuto from his thoughts, "I'm sure the crowds here were perfectly content with the auction's proceedings without the need for some rash display of violence."

"Says the man who just ordered two executions..."

"I'm disposing of unneeded product."

"She's a human being!..."

"Well aren't you just the little wanna-be egalitarian?" The man sighed, leaning casually against the railing of his opulent pillbox as scratched his cheek, "She's a financial menace, is what she is, and no one has shown even a hint of interest in purchasing her."

"And so you're killing her?" Kazuto let out a dry laugh, though humor was the last thing lacing his words, "Congratulations, you've proved you can dominate a pair of emaciated girls into submission; your father must be so proud."

"I inherited this business from my father."

"Rotten apple, rotten tree."

The man's eye twitched.

"I'm sure you know the laws as well as I do; any slave without a registered owner faces immediate termination or relocation to a state sponsored labor camp-..." He mumbled as he propped his elbow against the railing, smirking down at the black clad man, "And guess what? I don't want her anymore. No one wants her!..."

Christ, this man loved to hear himself talk, didn't he?

Kazuto turned on the ball of his foot, sinking down on one knee next to the remaining girl, but even as he placed a hand on her sunken in cheek, she showed no visible reaction.

Not a peep. Not a flinch. Not even a shift in her empty gaze...

As if she were as dead as the girl that lay beside her.

"Don't you get it?" The man continued to drawl on above them, drumming his fingers against the railing in clear boredom, "A man has to make money, and a commodity that can't be sold should be disposed of, one way or an-..."

"I'll buy her..."

"...Excuse me?"

"I said I'll buy her!" Kazuto was on his feet in a moment, "Right here, right now; 100,000 CoR!"

A dead silence hit the room.

Whispers soon began to buzz like flies throughout the chamber, no doubt regarding of the amount of money.

100,000 was easily enough to purchase any mid-tier slave in the auction-... Hell, it may have even been enough to buy even a pedigree slave from a higher class market!...

"Really? 100,000? After all the punishment she's taken? You'll hardly get a return on your investment with that one-..." The man seemed almost mocking in his little speech, until finally something seemed to occur to him as he knelt over the railing, examining the carnage that had been produced by the young swordsman, "...Though I can't say I'm against you paying reparations for that dead Warden."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem either way..."

"A problem? The only one that's caused a problem here is you..." The man sneered, motioning towards the remaining guards, "I could just have my men charge you-... See if those stories about Swordsmen are really true..."

Kazuto's free hand creeped towards the back of his waist, his fingers enclosing around yet another cylinder...

His eyes trailed back to the girl, still clutching her ribbon in her scarred, mangled hands.

If they did indeed charge... Would he be able to get her out of here unharmed?...

No, he concluded. He couldn't risk it. Not yet-... At least not until he exhausted all other options.

"You could, but then you'd lose the sale..." He mumbled, watching the guards from the corner of his eye for any sly shooters, "And something tells me you don't want to pass up a hundred grand, do you?"

"Yes, well-..."

"And you said she's a financial menace?!" Kazuto pressed, "Then consider that money restitution!"

The man paused, seemingly taken aback at being interrupted so suddenly, and yet-... That aggravation only seemed to serve the unnerving shift in tone as his lips slowly twisted into a self satisfied grin.

God, why did that smile look so damn unsettling?

"Well... If it'll prevent more of my product being butchered..."

The man tapped his chin with a gangly finger, as if he were actually pretending to consider his offer.

But Kazuto knew, as he let out a silent sigh of relief-... He already had him. Thank the stars above for the greed of man, just this once...

His hand left the second cylinder. There was no need for it... Not tonight.

"You want to pay a small fortune for this little parasite? Very well!... I assume there are no contenders to this... Gentlemen's bid?"

His question was met only by awkward coughs and hushed whispers trades amongst even the more elite traders and merchants gazing down upon the stage.

"I guess that answers that question then, doesn't it?..."

"I suppose it does!... Bids for Z-3-K-K-3-N are now officially closed!"

The man raised his arms dramatically into the air, seemingly intent on being as showy as he possibly could.

And then, he bellowed out the words that Kazuto would later come to learn would be the turning point of his future...

His future with her...

"Sold to the Swordsman in black!"


	5. Chapter 5: Gift Wrapped

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 5: Gift Wrapped

* * *

 **Yo, what up! Ok, so I noticed a few tips from a reviewer from last chapter, mainly regarding the amount of detail in certain aspects of the story. Hopefully this chapter falls more in line with what you guys were hoping for in terms of detail, while still keeping the general pace of the writing style. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _It's always darkest before the dawn..._ " - Thomas Fuller

* * *

To say that Yuuki was overwhelmed was a bit like saying Sugou had a mildly abrasive personality.

The moment that he had announced her winning bidder, Yuuki was whisked away behind the scenes of the auction house by two rather butch looking assistants that looked as if they'd never smiled in their lives.

Two assistants that apparently had never heard the term 'humane'.

She was quickly ushered through to a small stark white room, devoid of any real personality aside from the rack of tools and devices laying upon a table situated against the far wall, and a single old rusted chain just beside the table.

No doubt where she'd-...

"Move!"

Yup.

She was roughly 'guided' further into the room, observing silently as she was chained by way of her ankle against the wall, resisting the urge to spout a few choice words at the two men as her infected foot was pressed against the cold metal of the manacle.

"Who the hell'd wanna buy a rat like this?"

It was the shorter assistant who spoke as they both stepped back. His eyes, hidden behind oily black bangs, seemed to trail over her form like a snake sizing up it's prey.

"Dunno." The taller one mumbled, scratching his shaved head, "She stinks like hell though."

"Aye, she does... Use the hose."

Wait, what?-...

The water hit her before she could even think to cry out in protest, slamming against her bruised and battered form. It felt like a thousand needles digging into her skin at once. Fresh tears were coaxed into her eyes with each new bruise they encountered.

"Look! The rat's squirmin'!"

The mop headed one was pointing at her. Laughing.

"Aye, 'course she is! Your hitting' her bruises."

"Kinda hard not to."

"Fair."

Yuuki was forced to restrain her gag reflex as she watched literal clumps of dirt and blood drip off of her as the hose sprayed her down. The drain below her seem to almost protest the idea of swallowing the horrid concoction, emanating an audible gurgling sound with each globule of bloody mud it was forced to swallow.

They were certainly right about one thing; she was absolutely filthy, and yet-...

Yet she couldn't have cared less.

She'd be a bloody mess once again soon enough.

"Neck up, now!"

Oh goody, the fun part.

She quickly craned her neck up, exposing her to the men as the oily haired one quickly snatched a touch looking handheld device from the worktable.

The 'Information Display and Alteration Device', or IDAD.

A device with one simple purpose; interaction and calibration of her tracking chip. The very thing that denoted her as nothing more than an object in the eyes of the Aincrad government.

The IDAD was pressed roughly against her neck, accompanied by a brief prick against her skin as her tracking chip was located by the devices scanner.

Mere moments later, a large holographic image flew up before her and the two assistants.

She always hated looking at it. Bearing witness to the loose collection of data that compounded her worth in this world.

Which, apparently, turned out to be far more than anyone expected.

Yuuki bit back a laugh. It was ironic, really. After all the song and dance from Sugou, telling her over and over how she was barely worth the ground she lay upon, and in the end she had somehow gone for a small fortu-...

"Keep your neck up!"

Her head immediately flew skywards, her eyes trailing up to take in the hologram that lay before them.

 **Identification Number: Z-3-K-K-3-N**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 18 years, 3 months, 4 days, 6 hours, 2 minutes, and 41 seconds.**

 **Owner: Sugou Nobuyuki**

And with a flash of light- a light that nearly engulfed her vision in its blinding glow- the displayed information, the information that broadcast her servitude to Sugou for what seemed like as long as she could remember-...

Changed in but an instant.

 **Identification Number: Z-3-K-K-3-N**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 18 years, 3 months, 4 days, 6 hours, 2 minutes, and 54 seconds.**

 **Owner: Kazuto Kirigaya**

"Ka... Zu.. To..."

Even as the men continued to press the IDAD against her esophagus, she found herself testing the name on her chapped lips.

Why did it feel so... Natural?

So right...

"K-Kazuto..."

"That'll be 'Master' to you."

That was!-...

Yuuki's vision snapped to the side in an instant, a ball of anxiety building like a rock in her stomach as she watched the owner of the voice slink into the already claustrophobic room.

"You'd better not screw me on this one, girl..."

Her shattered fingers twitched, savoring the sensation of the fabric of Aiko's bow brushing against her discolored skin.

She just had to hold out a little longer. Just a little longer...

"Yes, Master..."

That word. It felt like poison on her tongue. It was as if the brief respite of sweet relief that 'Kazuto's name had brought her had been washed away in a torrent of bitterness.

All by that word. The ever present reminder of her lowly position.

"Oh, that's not my title-... Not anymore." Sugou seemed almost elated as he sauntered over, ushering the two assistants out of the room with a mere snap of his fingers, "Somehow you lucked out and got yourself a new one, and what a Master he is!"

His laughter came to an abrupt end as he halted only inches from Yuuki's face.

"A Swordsman of all things..."

Suddenly his hand was clenching jaw with just enough force to elicit a hiss from between her gritted teeth.

He just always had to be as rough as possible, didn't he?

"He paid more for you than any sane man should've. If someone like him came around once every few months I could keep this place running on that bastard's money alone."

Blood rushed to her face as his nails dug roughly into her skin, as if daring her to cry out in protest.

She wouldn't though. His little tirade was more than enough to distract her from the pain.

Especially considering the words that slithered out of his mouth sent a chill down her spine.

"So you're going to put on your biggest smile, be as meek as a mouse, and when he asks you to jump, you ask 'how high, master?' Do I make myself clear?..."

Silence.

His hand released her jaw in favor of delivering a harsh slap across her cheek.

"Answer!"

"Y-yes, Master..."

"Good," Sugou drew in close, his rancid breath assaulting her nasal passages with it's frankly vile fetor, "Let's have a little practice, shall we?"

"..."

"Jump!"

"...H-how high?"

"'How high', what?"

"How high, Master?..."

"Jump!"

"How high, Master?"

" _Jump_!"

"How-..."

Yuuki felt her stomach leap into her throat as her vision was suddenly sent into a spiral as Sugou withdrew his first from her pelvis.

"That's enough practice." Sugou waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the ugly retching as he whirled around on his heel, "You sound like a whimpering dog; honestly, it's pathetic to listen to."

Yuuki stumbled, leaning back against the wall as she felt her stomach rippling in her torso, releasing a not-so-quiet series of dry-heaves.

"Hmm, what's this? Nothing in your stomach? I must've forgotten to feed you!..."

He actually had the gall to shrug in her damn face! Shrug!

"My bad."

Yuuki felt a line of drool leave her mouth. She should just have used it to spit in Sugou's smug-...

"Let's try again!"

 _Thump!_

Yuuki's vision blurred as she retched, crumbling down to her knees as her sense of balance was ripped away from her.

It felt as if her pelvis had been lit aflame by Sugou's strike, eliciting a gasp of pain with each breath she took as she struggled to recompose herself.

A steady stream of fluid began dripping from her mouth...

More saliva?... No. No, that definitely wasn't saliva.

"There we go! Don't need you getting ideas."

Ideas? What sort of stupid?-...

"He'll be just like me, you know that, right?..."

His voice was barely above a whisper as he took a knee before her, though Yuuki could feel each and every word engraving itself in the back of her mind.

"You didn't honestly believe that just because you've been purchased you were home free, did you?..."

Yuuki couldn't help but to shiver.

She could already see it; the face of her new owner twisting with perverse glee as she was-...

"Oh my-... You actually thought that?!" Sugou's laughter was downright degrading, "How delusional can you be?!"

Suddenly his hand was around her throat, clenching her airway shut.

"Get it through your head, you're his property now. You'll always be nothing more than property..."

His gangly fingers began to squeeze, forcing out a single meek whimper as Yuuki desperately gasped for air.

"He'll do what he wants, when he wants..." Sugou's voice was soft, yet oh-so venomous.

Despite his vice-like grip around her neck, when his free hand brushed against her cheek it was downright gentle.

It was so taunting, his fingers tenderly gliding across her skin as they smeared the droplets of blood that had formed on her wounds across her blank expression.

"And when you inevitably fuck something up, like usual, guess what happens to little ol' you?"

Yuuki felt her stomach twist in fear, her lack of oxygen forgotten for but a moment as a new vision flirted across her mind's eye.

A vision of a purple blade descending towards her like an executioner's guillotine...

"You saw what he was capable of doing to an armed guard. I wonder what he'll do to someone as pathetic as you when he snaps... Oh, I can hear the bones cracking already!"

"Well, at any rate," Sugou began as he pulled himself to his feet, "I can't stay here all day; you're one of a dozen sold today. Must make sure the rest of the cattle have their new tags, hmm?"

Then, perhaps as one last petty show of power, Sugou suddenly knelt back down, and gently grasps Yuuki's bad hand in his own.

His smile began to twist. Contort. The face of a monster in action.

"But before I go-..."

And with a single tug, Yuuki's broken fingers were laid bare to the world.

A myriad of emotions flitted across Yuuki's face as she watched the red and gold band of cloth ripple through the air; grief, anguish, fear, desperation...

"G-Give it back!"

"Quiet!"

In an instant she was on the ground, cradling her throbbing cheek with her good hand.

The sensible side of her urged her to just stay down. It wasn't worth it. It was just a scrap of cloth-... _No_! That was all she had!

That was the only reminder of her!

"Please!" She found herself dragging herself to her knees, almost automatically, "Please, just give it back!"

"Would you just shut up, for once?!"

His temper was flaring, yet still she found her body moving of it's own accord, desperately clawing it's way into some semblance of dignity as she shakily brought herself to her feet.

"Please, Master! I will, just please!-..."

"Talk again, see what happens!"

"But-..."

His knuckles found her eye socket before she could get more than a single word out.

Her world was plunged into a rainbow sea for what seemed like an eternity as her body lost what little willpower kept her on her feet, sending her head in a downward spiral towards the grou-...

 _Crack!_

Yay. What was most likely the second black eye in a month. Perhaps a concussion? That had to be a new record, even for her.

"Fine! You want it?!"

He was on top of her. Straddling her convulsing form as his rage seemed to peak, emphasized quite clearly by his fist digging into her jawline.

Was this just his sick way of bidding her farewell? Maybe. Perhaps he just wanted one last go at her before she was pulled out of this nightmare? Probably.

Though- at least according to Sugou- another one waited in the wings, ready to drag her right back in...

"Take it!"

Her arms instinctively began to move in defense of her face, but they were easily slapped aside.

Why? Why was she even trying?...

"Take it you stupid, damn!-..."

His fists slammed against her over and over, sending a fresh shockwave through her body as it twitched pathetically in protest.

Eventually though-... Eventually came a point where it didn't even hurt anymore; replaced by an empty numbness that overcame it all. It seemed as though her mind just refused to register the pain as his fists buried themselves into her body.

She wasn't there. Not anymore.

She was safe, watching him through a screen. A million miles away; watching him as he beat some other hapless slave into unconsciousness. That wasn't her. Not anymore.

No. It couldn't be her.

After all, she could feel the crisp sting of the nighttime air against her skin as she was gently swayed side to side.

Side to side, side to side; like a doting mother coaxing her child to slumberland.

It was cool. It was serene. It was-...

...

When had blows stopped?

A hand? A hand was touching her face; gliding slowly across her cheek.

It was so tender, so reverent. Not like Sugou's tauntingly gentle touch. It was so much different; as if she was being carried in the arms of a seraphic being, guiding her away to heaven. Or a knight, whisking his princess away from the darkness.

Or perhaps, just perhaps-... Both.

"It's okay; it's over..."

It was _his_ voice.

"I've got you now..."


	6. Chapter 6: Caelum

**A fabulous afternoon/morning/evening/some weird fourth thing to you all! Just letting you all know I'll be releasing a one shot involving the 'canon' versions of Yuuki and Kirito soon, so if that interests you, keep an eye out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 6: Caelum

* * *

 _"I've got you now..."_

His voice. It lingered in her mind like a sirens song, luring her through the endless mist of her unconscious mind like a hapless sailor.

Yet-... The mist; it was suffocating. Infinite.

Every time she felt herself being carried towards the shore by the song, the fog would thicken, as if it knew it's victim was being lead to salvation.

She felt her throat close. It was wrapped around her like a shroud, squeezing what little life remained within her.

It desired her. It desired nothing more than her trapped within it's merciless grasp forevermore. To heed the whimpers of pain that escaped from her lips as she desperately listened for the song that-...

 _Nothing_. She heard nothing.

The song was gone. His voice... Was gone.

There was nothing. Nothing but the whispers of a sulterous demon, mumbling softly in her ear as the fog closed around her throat.

 _"He'll be just like me, you know that, right?..."_

All alone, with only the voice of the demon to accompany her, leading her astray with each word.

It was closing in. Collapsing.

The darkness was enveloping all that surrounded her, devouring. Consuming. Destroying.

And just as the suffocating fog seemed as if it would overtake her; just as she felt her hopeless husk of a spirit withering away-...

 _"I've got you now..."_

The light would return, and the sirens began their song once more.

The serene tune of the sea waves brushed gently against her eardrums like an angel's harp as she felt herself drifting towards land.

* * *

It felt as if she was on a cloud, drifting through the night sky.

It was so unfamiliar. It seemed almost unreal, how weightless she felt as she lay in her own little slice of heaven.

It was a challenge at first; opening her eyes. After all, who was to say the moment that her eyelids parted that the weightless cloud she rode upon wouldn't evaporate in but an instant, leaving her back in that damned hay covered cage.

But instead of that hellish vision; instead of the familiar sting of metal against her infected wounds, when she opened her eyes she found...

Paradise. That was the only word that came to her mind as her ruby-red eyes took in the world which surrounded her.

It was a dimly lit room, but there was no doubt in her mind she'd somehow found herself in someone's bedroom.

Someone well off.

It was the complete antithesis of her previous basement. It was so pristine; not a single object seemed to be even a hair out of place, yet somehow it was warm. Homely.

The style was certainly old world, with clear Japanese influence, complete even with a wall mock-up of old shoji screens. The chamber was dimly lit, clearly attempting to replicate the soft serene glow of candlelight, which only served to further enhance the old world feel of the bedroom.

As her eyes trailed around, Yuuki eventually found her gaze locked upon a small vase that sat by her bed-side, in which half a dozen Pneuma flowers gently swayed to and fro, carried on the gentle breeze of the air conditioning that-...

Wait... Bed-side?

Her eyes darted down, and for a good few moments she wasn't sure that she could trust the images that reached her brain.

Sheets! Clean sheets! No stains, no bugs, no tears; these were actual sheets!

She herself was covered almost head to toe in pristine white bandages. Each and every bruise, scrape, and cut had been lovingly wrapped, with not a single wound left exposed to the world.

Even her formally filthy tresses had been restored to a lustrous violet sheen that practically glittered in the soft light. Not a hair out of place, and not a speck of dirt or blood left on her head.

But that wasn't what pulled her interest. No, that honor went to the clothes adorning her.

Gone were her baggy torn up shirt and shorts, replaced by a violet silken nightdress that rivaled, perhaps even surpassed, Sugou's own nightwear. It seemed like little more than cool air against her form, yet with every little move she made it caressed against what skin was still exposed like the touch of an angel.

She slowly let her uninjured hand explore her new surroundings, letting out a sigh of contentment as the fabric rippled between her fingers as easily as water.

It was so soft...

As her hand grazed across the snowy white sheets, her attention finally found itself drawn to one small object in particular.

Just behind her, hanging on a hook at the head of her bed a small rosary hung, staring down at her.

But even more curious than the rosary itself was the small piece of paper that clung to the cross, rippling softly along with the pneuma flowers to the gentle breeze of the air conditioner.

Curiosity quickly overcame the girl as she gingerly retrieved the paper from it's crucifix perch, opening it with shaking fingers as her eyes scanned the contents of what was clearly a letter.

Or... At least it was supposed to be.

Clearly whomever wrote this particular piece either couldn't write a letter to save their life, was a social mess, or just had a serious case of caffeine addiction.

It was evident from the eraser marks that the letter had been done and redone a good few times, with it's writer eventually settling on a rather informal;

 _Zekken,_

 _I'm sure you've got a few questions._

 _Just head out the door and go left until you find a dojo. I'm usually working there. If I'm sleeping, feel free to wake me._

And once more a series of scratched out farewells littered the bottom of the message, though eventually at the bottom, the simplest of sentiments was scrawled. Two simple words that seemed to carry so much meaning behind each and every letter; as if the rest of the letter had been crafted specifically for them.

 _Welcome home._

Home...

That was such a forgien word to her.

She sighed as she gazed down to her other hand, and in an instant her eyes widened. Like the rest of her body, wrapped up neatly in bandages, with splints and supports forming a shell around her shattered fingers.

Yet with all that, with the frankly unnecessary amount of medical supplies strapped to her hand, one thing stood out.

Or rather, a lack of something.

Yuuki felt her heart sink as her eyes stung with the all too familiar sensation of tears. She broke her gaze from her hand, as if somehow hoping that when she turned back it would be there, still wrapped around her fingers.

It was gone...

Sugou must have taken it after all. One last little ounce of spite. One last blow.

It wasn't important, she glumly concluded. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. If she didn't make a good first impression with this new master of hers, then she would definitely have something to be sorry about.

And in a moment she slowly began to tear herself away from the comfort of the bed, throwing her covers back. As she pulled herself to her feet, her eyes were drawn to her infected foot. It too had been wrapped just as thoroughly as her hand, with a thick sock covering the layers of bandages that traveled halfway up her leg.

Shaking her head, Yuuki quickly refocused herself on the task at hand. After all, her Master had been kind enough to let her sleep, keeping him waiting would only serve to ensure that would never happen again.

She let out a small groan as she put weight on her foot, but pushed through the pain

Where were the stairs?

Her head cautiously poked out of the doorway, scanning the empty hallways like a thief in the night.

Why in the world wasn't she secured in a 'Basement'? Did her new Master not have one properly established? That was the only logical explanation that came to mind as she took a silent step out into the hall and padded down, her eyes scanning each and every bit of ornate furniture as she went.

After all, no Master in their right mind would let a slave just walk around freely in their abode. It wasn't even a rookie mistake, it was more like insan-...

"Yeah. That one. It was definitely her."

That voice-...

His voice.

Yuuki froze, her entire body goin rigid as her ears twitched, desperately attempting to locate the source of the echo.

" _Eh, well... All I can find is her original IDN; 'R-A-N'. 20 years old, no known family_." Another voice. Female. Probably no older than Yuuki herself.

"Ran, huh?"

" _Yeah. Apparently she-... Uh, Bro?"_

"Eh?"

" _Look."_

Yuuki nearly found herself leaping off her mark as her gaze shot to the left.

And staring back at her were two figures. One, little more than a face on a large display screen, pointing in her direction, but the other-...

There he sat, lounging back on an old mat with a remote in hand, staring up at her curiously.

Kazuto. Her new Master.

His face was softer than she had imagined. In the briefest of glimpses she had seen, she could have sworn she had witnessed a face that would have sent a soulless cold chill down any man's spine; yet now-...

Now his gaze, while certainly filled with surprise, was so relaxed. So carefree.

Yuuki felt herself mentally berating herself only moments after those thoughts had the gall to manifest. Of course he had his guard down; this was his home! If anything this would be the one place to properly let his guard down.

"Uh, I'll call you later." His voice brought her back to reality, just in time for her to catch the girl on screen giving Kazuto a friendly smirk.

 _"You'd better!"_

And just like that the screen on the far wall went black, leaving her alone.

Alone with him.

 _...He'll be just like me, you know that-... Right?..._

Yuuki felt her pulse quicken as Sugou's sadistic grin flashed before her mind's eye. How chuffed he seemed when he exposed Yuuki's little fantasy of peace for the ridiculous fairytale that it was.

Her heart began to pound frantically. It beat in her chest like a drum as she took in the black clad man before her.

The Swordsman.

Could he really-... Could he really be as unhinged as Sugou had proclaimed him to be?

If he was, how long would she last?

She certainly wouldn't be able to fight back. Hell, she'd barely been able to keep Sugou off of her for more than a scant few moments before he would pounce atop her.

And compared to Sugou? Compared to him, Yuuki may as well have been standing face to face with a battle hardened lion.

A lion that had it's sights focused squarely on her.

Just as if she felt as if her heart was ready to escape from her chest; just as the fog from before seemed to creep up from the abyssal depths of her unconscious mind-...

He smiled.

His smile, it was nothing like Sugou's. It held no hatred; no malice. Nothing like the twisted smile of sadism that greeted her every time a her bones cracked or her voice wailed.

And for but a moment, the image of the fearsome lion splintered away, replaced by the comforting smile of the man that had saved her-...

No. She couldn't fall for it. She couldn't- wouldn't- fall for that false warmth.

The most successful predators never chased their prey.

They let their prey come to them.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. I'm guessing you got my note."

In only a moment he was on his feet, striding confidentially towards her.

"Good to see that black eye's clearing up. God you have no idea how mad I was when I saw that, I nearly-..."

The image of his purple blade flashed before her once again, falling down upon her like the executioners axe.

Would it hurt when it finally happened? Would it be as harsh a death as it appeared to be? Or would it be little more than a harsh sting as he ended her life?

"Hey, Zekken? You in there?"

He was in front of her, waving his hand just inches from her face.

"Z-... Zekken?..." Her voice was little more than a meek whisper.

"That's your name, right? Uh-..." Kazuto seemed to fumble with whatever confidence he once possessed seemed to evaporate in lieu of an awkward chuckle, "Or is that not what I'm supposed to call you?"

Yuuki found herself glancing around the spacious chamber silently as Kazuto began shuffling a myriad of papers around on his desk, muttering something about a 'Sugu' not telling him something 'so basic'.

It was certainly quite the abode.

Like her room, nearly the entirety of the interior seemed to be influenced by old world Japanese culture. Even more of the modern amenities seemed to possess that mystical charm. A far cry from the grungy metal and glass basements she had grown so accustom to. No chains, no suffering. No slaves.

Except of course, for her.

"Uh, well," Kazuto began as he whirled around, pulling Yuuki's attention right back to him, "Do you have a name you go by, or?-..."

And in but an instant her training kicked in.

"My Identification Number is Z-3-K-..."

"Yeah, yeah, no I got that part." Kazuto interrupted with a laugh, "But, like, a name?"

 _...The one the Masters didn't give you..._

"...Yuuki."

"Kazuto. Pleased to meet'cha."

His hand was presented to her. The very hand that has wielded the blade that had taken the life of her would be executioner in but an instant.

Clearly he wanted a handshake; as if they were actually equals. Well, at least he had a sense of humor.

She let her head hang limply, letting her lavender locks veil her face from view.

It was a preferred position of hers to Sugou. He always did say it meant he wouldn't have to gaze upon her face.

"Likewise, Master..."

"Uh, right," His tone certainly didn't possess the harsh edge she had been expecting, that was for sure. "So, I dunno about you, but I'm starving."

Yuuki glanced up, her red irises peering from between her hair like a scarred child, peering out of their bedroom curtain, "...I'm sorry?"

"Are y'ready to eat?"

Yes. Yes, yes, a million times _yes_.

She wanted little else besides food in her stomach. It had been near a week since she'd even been afforded the luxury of bread. If her new Master's way of greeting her into his service was some sort of introductory meal, then by god she would eat.

Of course what eventually ended up escaping her lips was little more than a small withdrawn; "Yes, Master..."

"Well then come on. Let's-..."

And all at once his voice drowned out. That voice that had been so important only minutes before. The voice that had pulled her through the mists of her nightmares. For now, she could only focus familiar comforting warmth from days before burning inside of her as she gazed down at the hand.

The hand gently encompassing her own, leading her away.


	7. Chapter 7: Cenae Apud Dominum

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 7: Cenae Apud Dominum

* * *

 **So who else is happy Alicization is finally upon us?! Just 2 days to go!**

 **Quite ironically, a few characters-the other mains in this story- were slated at the concept stage to be a part of this fic, but holy cow milk if it ain't good timing, huh? Don't worry though, I'll do my best to keep blatant LN spoilers out of the story until they've been aired on the show.**

 **Oh! Before I forget; bonus points for any gamers who can guess what I based Kazuto's apartment on!**

* * *

" _A single smile can hide a thousand tears_..." - Unknown

* * *

What was heaven like?

It was a question that no doubt ran across the conscious of each and every soul in Aincrad at least once. One of the many grand mysteries of life. After all, who out there could really say for sure?

Right now though? Right now, Yuuki was relatively sure she had a pretty good idea; it looked a helluva lot like an old eastern temple.

"And this is the foyer. It leads out to the elevators that can take us down to the ground floor." Kazuto exclaimed as he motioned his hand around the opulently decorated chamber, "The Capitol's a pretty big place though. I tend to just enjoy it from afar."

"We're still in the Capitol, Master?"

It was hard to believe; the very idea that an abode so warm and inviting could possibly exist, nestled within the harsh neon and silver amalgamation of buildings that made up the Capitol.

Quite frankly part of her was inclined to not even believe him, though, as if sensing her very thoughts, Kazuto let out low chuckle that bounced off the high ceiling like the melodious rumble of thunder, "Oh, right. I guess you weren't awake for the ride up."

As he spoke, the Swordsman quickly made his way towards the far wall, which consisted almost entirely of the very mockup shoji screens in the bedroom Yuuki had found herself in minutes beforehand.

"Opacity for northeastern sky-view, set; 0%! Interior light; 15%!"

What was he?-...

That question was soon put to rest as an automated voice echoed a single word throughout the foyer, "Acknowledged."

She could only watch with amazement clear in her expression as the shoji screens, along with the slowly faded from view...

Leaving only the breathtaking view of a myriad of colors laid bare before her very eyes.

 _"This_ is the Imperial Capitol."

It was fantastic. Not a single inch of ground below, so far below, remained unlit. It was as if she hung suspended over a sea of lights, twinkling and dancing like the endless starry skies above.

And the palace like apartment that surrounded them was certainly no laughing matter either.

As she had suspected, her Master seemed to have quite an affinity for old world Japanese architecture.

The building was a near perfect rendition of the eastern palaces of old. While it may have stood perched atop a tower that easily blended in with the rest of the grand city, this 'humble' residence was like a pocket of traditional serenity, a single ship sailing upon an endless expanse of neon.

Just below them, surrounding the bottom of the complex like a maze of rivers, lay what Yuuki could only describe as the most beautiful, intricate Zen garden she'd ever seen in her life. It seemed act as the final barrier between Kazuto's little slice of heaven and the rest of the outside world.

She knew that the Aincrad Empire had marvelous cities but this-...

A gentle weight pressed against her shoulder, sending a jolt of fear up her spine.

Her head whirled towards her Master at the speed of light. Had she done something wrong?

"It's amazing, huh?"

No, she thankfully hadn't, she concluded with a shaky sigh. He merely had a calm smile on his face as he too gazed down to the city below.

"I don't usually need to leave, unless I'm going to a party or visiting my friends, but if you ever want to explore then just lemmie know. We can make a day of it, or something."

With that, along with a gentle nudge, Kazuto coaxed her away from the window, and with a single follow-up command to whatever system held lordship over the home's electronics, the light in the room returned; the cities skyline fading from view.

"Anyways, there's no use sticking around here. C'mon."

As they strode down the winding hallways of the apartment, Yuuki found her eyes darting to and fro, no longer satisfied with keeping her gaze locked towards the ground.

It was all so expansive, and yet somehow still possessed the homely vibe that Kazuto clearly valued in-...

And that was when she noticed it, the glass briefly reflecting against the corner of her vision.

It was small. So small in fact that if it had shared same aesthetic design as the other furniture in the apartment, Yuuki would have honestly missed it.

A simple little thing; a faded photograph contained within a carefully crafted Victorian style frame that hung against the hallway wall.

"Master; if I may ask..." She began as she motioned towards the photograph, "Who-... What is that?"

"What's wha?" Kazuto's eyes followed the girl's finger, "...Oh, that's a photo of my friends'n I. Two of my closest friends, actually."

"Who's in it?"

"Well, that there is Eugeo, the blonde one." Kazuto's own finger hung in the air, bouncing between faces as he spoke, "That one with the red hair is Eugeo's slave, T-1-3-Z-3; but we just call her Tieze. The last one on the right is me."

Yuuki squinted as she gazed upon the two unfamiliar faces.

Eugeo seemed normal enough, a blonde haired young man with a serene smile plastered on his seemingly flawless face. He wore a similar garb that Kazuto had in the photo, albeit with a noticeable pallet swap.

Instead of the black and silver tunic and slacks that Kazuto wore proudly- Yuuki was beginning to notice a bit of a pattern there- he had instead opted for a matte blue and silver uniform, causing him to blend in near perfectly with the dim afternoon sky behind him.

And then there was 'Tieze'.

A long red-haired beauty with eyes to match Yuuki's own. She was certainly well groomed; a clear sign of what was almost certainly pedigree status.

Surprisingly, she too was clad in the same style uniform as Kazuto and Eugeo, though a plain skirt stood in place of the long slacks the boys possessed.

Pedigree or no, for a slave to share the same quality or style of clothing as their Master was exceedingly rare. She was certainly lucky, Yuuki would give her that.

"She's pretty..."

"Yeah, she's actually from the Norlangarth sector, believe it'r not."

Though the lavender haired girl willed herself to keep her attention locked on Kazuto's words, the more she continued to stare at the picture, the more she couldn't help but to notice something was... Off.

Something so small. So insignificant, and yet-... She couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from it; a section that had been haphazardly torn away just below Kazuto's shoulder.

"...Why's your arm torn off here?"

She hadn't intended to say a thing. It was meant to be little more than a passing thought; though judging from the emotionless expression Kazuto was now giving the photo, it clearly hadn't remained one...

A byproduct of her new-found verbal freedom with her new Master? Perhaps. Either way, it resulted in a bone-chillingly cold silence that overcame the room like a dense fog, sucking whatever warmth in the room it could find away like a vacuum.

She felt herself swallow as she took in his expression. Not a hint of the old carefree Kazuto seemed to poke through the darkened expression he wore.

Why did he look so?-...

"...Let's, uh-..." Kazuto's voice was so low, so soft, but still it slammed against Yuuki's eardrums like a hammer against glass, "Let's move on, alright?"

Yuuki wordlessly nodded. Anything to get out of this thorny situation she'd expertly stumbled the two into.

Yet, even as he led her through the house- after his cheerful self returning in but an instant- Yuuki couldn't resist the urge to glance back one last time at the torn picture that hung there, less now like some mere decoration-... Now more like a hangman's noose.

That shift in her Master's demeanor; it was so sudden. So drastic.

And what exactly was the tale behind that last little bit of photo that she spied? The last little bit that was barely visible beneath the tear.

The splotch of brown hair against the fragment of Kazuto's shoulder that still remained...

* * *

If there was one thing about Yuuki Konno was quickly learning about herself, it was that she could certainly put food away when she wanted to.

The moment she had been seated, she was presented with an almost oversized bowl of cream based soup that flowed almost to the brim of the dish; soup that had disappeared in what seemed like moments. Yuuki honestly hadn't even realized she could even move this quickly.

Ah well, with the proper motivation-...

With each passing second, another spoonful of soup was shoved into her mouth, with barely enough time to rush down her throat before the next spoonful was already waiting in the wings.

"It's good, huh?"

An enthusiastic nod was given in return.

"Master, forgive my rudeness, but-..." Yuuki finally mumbled after a series of rather inelegant 'slurps', "Are you serious about all of this?"

"Huh, wha?..." Kazuto mumbled with a grin as he gleefully poured a frankly ridiculous amount of some sort of strange red sauce into his bowl.

"This hospitality-... You've treated me more like a guest than anything."

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about offending me," She pressed, placing her spoon down as she motioned to herself, "I'm your property."

"You're Yuuki."

"I'm whatever you say I am, Master."

Kazuto's exasperated sigh told her all she needed to know about what he thought of that idea.

"It should be you who defines who you are; no one else. Looking at someone like property is-..." The Swordsman forced a lighthearted grin as he shrugged, "I just don't do it."

As Yuuki took up her spoon once more she warily glanced over towards the man, suspicion clear in her expression.

She was no fool.

She knew exactly what was going on.

The calm before the storm, she thought as she carefully took a sip of the broth. He would feed her, clothe her, make her lower her guard, and when she least expected it-...

No. No, that was Sugou talking.

Those words weren't hers, she thought as she swept her spoon through the remainder of her soup. Those weren't the feelings she expressed when she first tested her new Master's name upon her lips. She couldn't listen to him; he was gone.

Hopefully forever...

"You okay over there?"

Yuuki's eyes snapped back up from her meal in a flash.

"You okay?" Kazuto repeated, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Is your bowl cold'r something?"

Yuuki let loose a shaky breath as she willed a burst of courage to drive her voice forwards, "Why?..."

"Why soup first? Well, I kinda had a little too much on hand, and I figured since we were already gonna eat at the-..."

"..."

"..."

Kazuto placed his spoon down. Clearly he'd been expecting the question; though whether he was ready to answer appeared to be a different matter entirely.

"Why I saved you?..."

A nod was all he received.

"I couldn't sit by and watch them-..." Kazuto gingerly pushed his bowl to the side, laying his balled hands up hands in it's place, "I couldn't just watch them kill you..."

"Why me? Why not Aiko?"

"Aiko? That was her name, huh?" He mumbled as a ghost of a smile flashed across his face.

It was hollow; bitter.

"Because... I hesitated."

That expression from before. It was back.

So cold, seemingly so emotionless, yet somehow bubbling with an underlying melancholy that desperately screamed to rise to the surface; to be free of it's prison.

And that was when she realized it; just exactly what was written upon her Master's face.

That was the expression of a man reliving a memory. A painful one.

"What was she to you?..."

What was she? 'What', indeed.

Some random girl who'd taken a liking to her? A friend, perhaps? No. No, she was more than another random slave. Far more than some friend.

In fact, in those last final moments together, as she pleaded for Yuuki's life over her own, she was no less than-...

"...My sister."

A long pause overtook them.

Yuuki began to grasp for straws. She had to say something- anything- though in the end, all that eventually found itself slipping from between her lips was a subdued; "You paid a small fortune for me."

"Well, yeah." Kazuto mumbled, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "I wanted to win you after all."

"Why? I was projected to be worth less than a thousand CoR, and my hand-..." Yuuki's gaze trailed down to her injured hand, "I'm worthless to you..."

"Do me a favor?"

Yuuki felt the hairs on her rock stand on end as that stern expression returned. Only this time, it was aimed at her-...

"You'll never say that again..."

Wait, what?

Yuuki could only flutter her eyelids in bewilderment.

"Listen. It'll heal. I had a doctor, a good one, fix you up. In a few weeks you'll feel a hundred times better." A hand reached over to her own, tenderly laying atop it, "Don't worry. You'll be able to use your hand again before you know it."

Yuuki glanced down to her hand. The hand that had once again become engulfed in his...

Perhaps she was wrong.

Perhaps, maybe, he wasn't like all the others.

After all, it was going well... He certainly seemed to be intent on ensuring her comfort. As long as no curveballs came flying her way, perhaps this generous behavior would contin-...

"Hey, can you pass the pepper?"

Shit.

No problem, she just had to pass him the pepper. The pepper that lay dormant in one of the half dozen shakers laid out on the table.

...The pepper.

Dear God, which one was the pepper?

Each and every dispenser was almost completely opaque; only differentiated by small tags denoting their contents. The text was bold, easy to read, and contrasted excellently against the egg-white surface of the containers.

There was only one small problem.

"Um, Yuuki?"

A dispenser was swiftly passed to the Swordsman.

"Uhh?..." Kazuto repeated, awkwardly examining the container, "Yuuki, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but-..."

"...Yes, Master?"

"This is sugar."

"Which-.. Which one is it?..."

"Eh?"

"Which one is it, I?-..." Yuuki's forehead very nearly hit the table as she hung her shoulders, her voice awash with emotion.

She screwed up. She screwed the hell up.

"You don't know?"

Yuuki shook her head, mumbling so softly Kazuto nearly missed her confession, "...I can't."

"Jeez," Kazuto sighed as he watched the violet haired girl spiral into a panic, "Did your old Master teach you anything?"

"I'm sorry, I know I screwed up, I!-..."

"Hey, wait, I didn't mean it like that!..." He was out of his chair in a moment, hovering over the- now hyperventilating- girl.

"I'm sorry, Master! Forgive me, I didn't mean to-..."

A tender touch against the back of her neck silenced her.

"Hey! It's okay. You didn't screw anything up." Kazuto laughed calmly, as his hand began to gently massage the back of her neck, "Holy-... We're gonna need to get some breaks for those nerves."

"I'm sorry..."

"You're fine. You're just at a 10 right now. We gotta get you down to a 3 or 4." Kazuto chuckled, "And I know just how to do it."

Her neck was bare moment later, the ever familiar feeling on her violet tresses brushing against her skin returning like a wave.

Yet-... As she sat there, listening as his footsteps slowly faded away, she couldn't help but to trail her uninjured hand up to her neck, where his hand laid.

It wasn't nearly as warm...

God, what was she thinking? That was Kazuto she was thinking about; her Master. If her previous Master had done so only days beforehand, she would have launched into a panic.

So why was Kazuto's touch so... Calming?...

"Sorry 'bout the wait."

Yuuki's eyes snapped skywards, taking in the image of the young man clutching a plate before her.

How long had she been sitting there?

She had little time to dwell on her inner machinations however, as a moment later a grandiose sandwich- covered with the same red liquid her Master had 'generously' poured into his soup- was placed gingerly in front of her.

Of course, the moment it touched the table, gingerly was just about the antithesis of how she handled the sandwich.

She tore into it with a vengeance, letting not a scrap go to waste as Kazuto watched with an amused look plastered on his face.

It tasted absolutely heavenly. She'd honestly never had something like this before in her life. So many new tastes registered in her brain all at once. It was as if someone had taken her usual ration of bread and cranked the flavor up a thousand-fold.

It was succulent, delectable, fantastic-...

Why was her stomach rumbling?

She was on her feet before the remainder of her sandwich hit the plate. She had to move. She had find a sink!

All she had to do was find a bathroom or a sink and she'd be home free!...

...The kitchen!

Kazuto had no doubt come from the kitchen with that sandwich, so as long as she could just retrace his footsteps she could-...

And with a sharp pang of realization that only sent her gut into a series of unpleasant twists, Yuuki felt herself slowing to a stop in the middle of the foyer.

She hadn't seen where Kazuto had come from with that sandwich. She'd been too lost in her own ridiculous thoughts to pay any attention at all.

The kitchen, or any sink at all, could be anywhere in the house, and she only had a few more moments...

There was no way she could move fast enough to clear the entire structure.

She wouldn't get there in time.

Her horrified revelation quickly found itself purged from the forefront of her thoughts as she buckled over on the floor, unable to stop herself from releasing the floodgates of her stomach onto the carpet.

It was a long few moments of grizzly wrenching. A long few moments that to Yuuki felt like an eternity.

All that damn food! All the food she'd been blessed with and she was throwing it all up onto her Master's foyer floor like a sick dog!

She flung herself back to the floor another round of contortions hit her stomach.

In the first 30 minutes of servitude under her new Master she had stumbled into a private conversation, forced him to drag up a bad memory, and now she was vomiting on his floor like a sick dog.

And then, out of seemingly nowhere, her hair disappeared from her peripheral vision, lifted away by a gentle touch. _His_ gentle touch.

"You're alright," His voice was soft and comforting, barely audible above her hideous wrenching, "I've got you now..."

 _...I've got you now..._

* * *

 **So who knows why Yuuki just vomited there? Anyone who's a World War 2 buff, or has studied the Holocaust, will probably know exactly what just happened to our purple haired friend. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Guiding Hand

**Heyo! So all of you are rather smart cookies; nearly all of you got the correct answer. Gold star, Internet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 8: A Guiding Hand

* * *

" _Stop them, avoid them, it doesn't matter. There's always more fanatics. You can't save everyone, pisspot_." - Bellec, Assassin's Creed Unity

* * *

 _"You did what?! Are you insane?!"_

"It was impulse!"

 _"No, Kazuto! Impulse is when you buy a candy bar instead of an apple!"_

Kazuto swallowed the lump in his throat.

Why did Suguha's enraged expression have to be all the more terrifying when it was blown up to supersize on the communicator's screen?

Actually, scratch that; an angry Suguha was just terrifying in general.

 _"Feeding a malnourished girl a beef sandwich with hot sauce isn't impulse; it's stupidity! You could've killed her!"_

Great, now she tells him!

"Hey! I have no idea what I'm doing!"

 _"Really? That makes two of us."_

"But you own slaves!"

 _"No, no... I mean that we've both realized you have no idea what you're doing."_

Oh. Well okay then.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do!..."

A long sigh echoed over the call, mirrored closely by Kazuto's own.

He certainly hadn't expected the night to take such a drastic turn on him; and just when he was finally getting Yuuki to open up a little, too!

It was rather obvious she had been starved before she'd arrived, so of course his first instinct had been to feed her. How was he supposed to know there was a 'special method'?!

 _"Kazuto, can I be frank about this?"_

Kazuto shook himself from his stupor. There was time to think about past mistakes later. Right now the priority was Yuuki's stomach, and keeping something in it.

"Sorry, uh, what were you saying?"

 _"Pay attention; this isn't a joke..."_

It seemed as if the air itself grew thin in but an instant.

Suguha was normally quick enough to snap and thrash her teeth around. Touchy was perhaps one if the more charitably nice ways to describe his younger sister whenever he went on one of her tangents. In fact, it was one of the stranger qualities of Suguha that Kazuto found mildly endearing; like watching a puppy attempt to ward off an intruder.

But this tone? Suguha only took on this persona when she was deathly serious. When she wanted to get her point across.

"This isn't one of your parties, this isn't one of your games, and this isn't something you can just bullshit your way out of..."

Well, that stung.

"I already know that, I just-..."

" _Kazuto, the girl you bought, she_ -..." Kazuto's ears picked up the faraway sound of Suguha's nails tapping against her desk, " _She's heavily malnourished; and it's going to take more than a sandwich to fix her..."_

"...I know."

Another resigned breath escaped from the other end of the call.

 _"Start her off with enriched nutrition shakes or herbal tea. I think Eugeo's usually got some at his place. Can you meet up with him anytime soon?"_

"Sure." Kazuto confirmed with a nod, "We were planning on meeting before all this happened anyways."

 _"Alright, well if you keep her on that for a day or two we should be able to try mild cream based soups on the side..."_

"What? But I thought-..."

 _"That that was what caused her to throw up?"_ Suguha shook her head, _"Ironically you actually got lucky with that one. She might've even been able to keep that down if she'd just eaten it a bit slower. The sandwich was what really caused problems."_

Great; so his friendly gesture had nearly killed the emaciated girl. Fantastic. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

Ah well, at least he was fortuitous enough to have not unintentionally ended her life with a sandwich.

Small blessings.

 _"Anyway, keep her on liquids for a few days,"_ Suguha continued, _"If she can keep those in her without a problem then we can move onto rice noodles and leaner meats from there."_

"How do you know all this stuff?"

" _We were taught all this in domestic raising class._.." An irritated eyebrow was raised, " _Y'know, the class you always skipped in your last year?"_

An awkward paused filled the air as Kazuto glanced down to the tatami mat he'd perched himself upon.

"...Right. That one."

She certainly wasn't kidding when she said 'always'. His attendance to that class alone had very nearly cost him his chances at graduation. It had actually gotten so bad in the final weeks of the year that the teachers had allegedly just pre-struck his name from the roster.

Though, at least in his defense, it wasn't like he thought he'd need to actually know anything from that damnable class anyway. Proper diet, clothing, 'behavior reassignment' techniques. Why would he have needed to know any of that?

Especially after-...

" _Kazuto? Are you still there?"_

"Uh, yeah. Sorry..."

Kazuto found himself hesitating as he glanced out towards the doorway.

After Yuuki had finally gone through the motions of her little barfing session, he'd guided her into the entertainment room, leaving her safely wrapped up in a fleece blanket on the sectional couch by the TV.

God, he hoped he wouldn't return to that covered in vomit as well.

Of course that would only bring with it more apologies. Apologies for wasting food, apologies for ruining his carpet. Even apologies for passing him the wrong-...

"...Sugu, can I ask something?"

" _Hmm?"_

"What should I do if she panics around me for no reason?"

" _Whaddya mean?"_

"Well I asked her to pass the pepper, and she passed me sugar instead, and when I told her that she started hyperventilating."

" _She passed you sugar? Was she not paying attention or something?"_

"No, she uh-..." Kazuto found himself struggling to find the right words, "I 'think' she just gave me the first one her hand touched."

" _So she can't read, then?"_

"No, I think she can read just fine. I think she just panicked." The Swordsman replied, "I left her a note in her room, and I'm assuming she read it, because she knew just where to find me."

Tension seemed to hang in the air like the unforgiving blade of a guillotine.

". _..You said she seemed panicky when you asked her?"_

"Yeah."

 _"You'll wanna be gentle around her... Very gentle."_

Kazuto couldn't seem to find the will summon up a response.

He may have been a bit thick-... Okay, some would argue thicker than most, but even he knew what Suguha was getting at. Maybe he just wanted to remain in denial for a little longer; denial that someone would do that to such a weary soul.

Oh, who was he kidding?

He knew just how cruel Masters could be...

" _You've heard of artificial conditioning, right?_ " Suguha asked after a few moments of tense silence, _"Y'know-... Dog rings a bell, they get a treat, so they learn to ring the bell, n'so on?"_

"Yeah..."

 _"Well it sounds like Yuuki's last Master knew about it too, and used it to his advantage."_

Kazuto felt his stomach twist.

 _"You're still using those old opaque jars, I'm guessing? The labeled ones?_ " Suguha inquired, crossing her arms casually on screen.

"Mhm?"

 _"As far as she knew, you could've just swapped whatever was inside so that when she passed you the 'pepper', she'd get punished when salt or sugar came out instead."_

"Nothing teaches fear like unpredictability... Is that what you're getting at?..."

 _"Yeah. It's not that she doesn't know how to read-... She's just got it engraved in her mind that a Master is someone who's actively out to harm her."_ Her next words reached Kazuto as little more than a subdued whisper, _"I told you she was broken..."_

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Just accept that she'll think I want to hurt her?"

 _"For now? Yeah."_

The raven haired young man resisted the urge to spit out a groan of frustration. Not exactly the response he'd desired, that was for sure.

...No. There was no way he would just sit back and let her think that. He had to change her mind somehow.

And he had an idea on how to do just that...

 _"Just remember she's not like L-1-Z-8-3-T-H or R-3-C-0-N when they first arrived. Rika and Shinichi were raised pedigree, so they were used to having more luxuries in life. They had relatively kind Masters, even before me._ " Suguha explained, _"But it sounds like you bought a pretty low tier slave, and a badly abused one at that... Where did you say you got her?"_

"RECT Inc."

 _"Oh; the company run by that sleezebag, Nobuyuki?... Yeah, that makes sense..."_

"How?"

 _"Oh, right. You don't know much about them, huh?"_

A lump began to form in his throat. He wasn't sure he wanted to learn...

" _They're pretty much as close to a black market as you can get without going into the Flooded District_." Suguha clarified, _"It's pretty common knowledge that RECT is the fast food of slave enterprises. They have a tendency to take donated slaves and raise 'batches' of their own and sell them off to the highest bidder, which usually isn't for all that much... It's the quick and easy way to get a slave you won't be needing for very long."_

"So, then Yuuki-..."

 _"Was meant to be disposable; yeah..."_

"And others aren't?"

An awkward silence held the line hostage.

 _"...How are you holding up with all this?_ " Suguha finally asked.

"I'm fine..."

 _"You don't sound fine."_

"How am I supposed to sound? I just had someone throw up on my carpet."

 _"Yeah, but you and I both know that's not why you're upset."_

Damn his sister and her ability to read him like a book.

" _Kazuto, owning a slave isn't the end of the world..."_

"I know, but-..."

 _"It sounds like you were the only one willing to help her... I think you can forgive yourself, just this once."_

"And what about the other girl?..." Kazuto felt himself clench his teeth, "How the hell do I forgive myself for that?..."

 _"There's nothing to forgive yourself for."_

"But it was my fau!-..."

 _"How?! How was it your fault?!_ " Suguha's voice suddenly reached a fever pitch as she slammed her hands down against her desk, _"Did you pull the trigger?!"_

"No, but I could've!-..."

" _Could've done what?!_ " She interrupted, _"You need to let it go! This isn't 'that night', Kazuto! It's over! You can't change what-..."_

Even as Suguha's shrill interruption assaulted his eardrums, Kazuto felt the anger bubbling unabated.

"No, it's not! You know why?! Because if it was then I wouldn't have let any one of those bastards leave alive!"

 _"Stop! That's not how to deal with this and you know it's not!"_ Suguha bellowed, her own anger reaching a boiling point, " _She's not R-..."_

"SHUT UP!"

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room like the ghostly chime of a clock tower bell.

Kazuto felt his hand twitch wildly as a warm, wet sensation cascaded across his skin like a silken shroud as his eyes darted to the shards of the once proud vase that lay in a heap across the room.

Great. Just one more thing to clean up.

" _...Kazuto, what you did was amazing._ " Though he heard Suguha's admittance loud and clear, he couldn't seem to bring himself to lock eyes with the face on screen, " _I'm proud of you. I'm really proud of you... But-..."_

And once more an uncomfortable silence dominated the call, like a specter of oppression overshadowing the calming aura that normally permeated the room.

 _"But you can't save everyone..."_

He knew that. Of course he did. He'd known that for so long...

Goddamnit, he knew that better than anyone.

"But-..."

Eh?

 _"You're her hero; she'll see that eventually... And you're mine, too."_

"...Thanks."

" _Just give her time, and give her love. She needs that more than anything."_ The sound of shuffling finally brought Kazuto's gaze back unto the screen, only to find his sister standing there; a smile as warm as the summer sun upon her face, _"And big bro?"_

"Hmm?"

" _Take care of her, 'kay?..."_

Kazuto couldn't resist the ghost of a grin that flitted across his own face, despite the throbbing in his hand.

"You got it."

 _"That means no hot sauce for you either!"_

"H-huh?! Now let's not be unreasonable!-..."

 _*Call Disconnected*_

"Sugu!" Kazuto huffed, "Son of a-..."

Kazuto shook his head, letting his complaints trail off as he found himself padding over to the doorway. The familiar sensation of blood dripping down his fingers still lay prominently in his mind.

While there was no further reason to prolong this whole debacle, he was probably safe in the assumption that Yuuki would launch into a series of apologies merely upon seeing them wounded.

Speaking of which-...

* * *

Subtlety? Subtlety was something to be constantly practiced and refined. Used in the most delicate situations to weave around whatever verbal minefield one could possibly find themselves within.

...And Kazuto didn't have one damn ounce of it.

The moment he decided to open the door was, of course, the moment that the pain from his little tantrum decided that 'now would be a good time to flare up'.

And so it was, with the grace of a tweaker and the language of a sailor, that Kazuto yanked the door open, his ears barely catching the surprised yelp from the room's sole occupant.

There she was, laying in the dimly lit room upon on the couch with eyes as wide as saucepans, like a deer in headlights, her hair falling across her sickly pale face like a lavender sheet falling upon a blanket of virgin snow.

 _'Sugu wasn't kidding...'_

Kazuto felt himself cringe as his gaze followed the violet haired young woman shrinking away into refuge of the thick, puffy blanket.

Shrink away from him...

It was almost pathetic, watching her scrambling to pull the old black comforter over as much of her emaciated form as she could with only one functional hand.

He took a tentative step closer, resisting the urge to let out a breath of disgust as he drew ever nearer. The foul smell she exuded, the unfortunate aftermath of vomiting all over herself, stung at Kazuto's nostrils.

Ah well, nothing some- okay, a lot- of shampoo couldn't fix.

"Hey... Tired?"

Hastily the sheet was pulled away from her face, as if Yuuki had suddenly become aware of her skittish behavior.

"Y-Yes, Master..."

He deserved nothing but a scornful frown. After all, he was the one who had very nearly ended her life with something as seemingly insignificant as a sandwich. He expected, and accepted, nothing but her absolute contempt for that.

And yet-...

"I'm sorry if I displeased you, I-..."

"Stop. Please, don't."

He gazed into her cloudy eyes; hidden away behind the tresses of violet hair that hung over her face like a veil. The eyes that had once been filled with disbelieving wonder and excitement, sucked out by his damn stupid mistake.

God, how could anyone have mustered even a shred of cruelty towards this seraph of a girl?...

His uninjured hand seemed to move on it's own, brushing against her cheek with the care of an artist brushing the finest touches upon his masterpiece.

It was so soft, so frail. In that one moment, he was sure that the finest faberge egg would seem as tough as diamond compared to her skin. It felt as if he squeezed too hard- if he was just a bit too rough- she would just crumble away in his grasp.

And so he wasn't.

With the care of a doting grandmother he gently brushed the hair out of her face, letting his emotions flood forth with a tired breath.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't-... I've never dealt with someone so starving before."

Even as his thoughts were made manifest by his tired confession, Kazuto couldn't help but to let his fingers linger against her, shielding those shining garnets from their lavender

And while it was on his mind; now was certainly as good a time as any.

"Hey Yuuk, close your eyes for me?"

Despite the clear concern etched upon her hollow face, Yuuki obeyed the order without question, letting her eyes slowly drift shut-...

Only to have them snap open at the speed of sound as she felt Kazuto's hands traveling around her head.

He was... Tying something?

"I, uh-..."

The edge of a black cloth dancing across her vision for but a moment as he spoke, his voice but a whisper as the gazed upon the gentle smile he wore.

No. That smile wasn't worn. It was no mask; it wasn't the same fake grin she'd seen far too many times in her life.

It was real.

"I couldn't get the one back from your hand in one piece, unfortunately. Your old Master decided to rip it up..." He wasn't entirely sure his was even reaching her as she pawed at the object tied into her hair, "I got a couple of the scraps and saved'em, but-... But I still thought you might like a replacement."

Yuuki could only manage to give a weak smile as she glanced over to the dormant television, it's blank screen perfectly reflecting the beautifully crafted black ribbon that seemed to almost gently shimmer in the dim light of the room, as if sprinkled with stardust.

"It's-..."

"Yours."

Her eyes trailed up; up to the young man that stood over her.

She'd grown so used to this scene. Her Master towering over her like a looming predator, gazing down upon her as he reached for her face...

Only now? Now she felt the gentle, reverent touch of her new Master's fingers as they glided along her face, as if intent on lulling her away back into that ocean of dreams. Back into that comforting serenity that had battled away the fog of doubt like a sword through the darkness.

And by God, did it work like a charm...


	9. Chapter 9: Lil' House in the Woods

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. This chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but I have the planning skills of a rabbit on cocaine, so by the time I realized I was supposed to finish this chapter it was already 11pm. Oops. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 9: Lil' House in the Woods

* * *

" _Conscience doth make cowards of us all._ "- William Shakespeare, Hamlet

* * *

"One finger down, four to go-... Hey, stay still Yuuk."

Yuuki felt sardonic laughter bubble up in the back of her throat.

God, how familiar those words were to her. Nearly the exact same phrase had been uttered when her fingers had first been snapped like twigs. Her old Master's euphoric tone as muscle and bone gave way under his grip still haunted her, tickling at the back of her mind like a soft, yet malicious breeze.

Yet now? Now her new Master sat before her, his calloused fingers deftly working at pulling away the used bandages around her own digits with the care of a saint.

The day old bandages.

It was so strange to her; the thought of someone- her Master, no less- changing her bandages after little more than a day. She was more than used to the idea of week, or even month old, bandages.

A bandage for Sugou was considered to be not a necessity for injury, but as a 'reward for obedience', and even then, it was usually far more trouble than it was worth to wear a fresh one, more often than not.

Wearing a bandage? That was a big ol' signal to the rest of the 'group' that you'd probably ratted out a pantry thief; a pantry thief that may've shared whatever they'd been able to procure from the kitchen, now gone thanks to your little tattle.

And you had a nice, clean, white swathe of elastic cloth to show for it. Not exactly the most _ideal_ of situations to find oneself in.

She wouldn't have put it past the bastard to have planned it out that way. Division through distrust, right?

Trust.

It was so vital for a slave like her, and yet still such a rare thing to come by. It was practically engrained into the mind of a slave to harbor a certain amount of distrust for your fellows, even if you relied on one another for survival at times. You were to put the pursuit of your Master's attention above all else; a little back-stabbing just came with the territory of favoritism.

Of course that lack of trust didn't carry over everywhere. Yuuki could say without a doubt that she had trusted Aiko. What purpose did she have to not? After all, they had both in the same boat back at the auction house; both staring down the edge of the executioners barrel.

Yuuki felt herself shiver as her free hand gently brushed against her face, running across the handful of smaller bandaids littering her face, finally trailing up to her head, where the silken black ribbon still lay proudly; unmoved from the previous night.

"Master?"

"Hmm?" Kazuto hummed as he tossed the old bandage haphazardly to the floor, retrieving a fresh one in it's place.

"May I speak freely?"

"Always."

"Why were you there; at the auction?..."

"Eh," Kazuto's eyes drifted shut as Yuuki registered and ever so small hiss of discontent. Clearly he'd expected this question to rear its head eventually, "I was dragged along by a friend believe it'r not.."

As he spoke he continued his work, carefully weaving the fresh ivory white cloth in his grasp around Yuuki's finger like a seamstress carefully preparing a spindle. A finger which had- while not exactly healed- had certainly improved, no longer the ugly purple hue it had been only days before.

"There was a rumor it was just some party; The Bird Cage Bash... My friend and I figured it sounded like a decent time so we decided to check it out. I didn't think I'd be walking into a slave auction."

"So instead of a party, you ended up with me?" Yuuki reckoned, earning a solemn nod for her troubles.

"Honestly, I don't even like the idea of partying all that much, but there's hardly anything else for me to be doing-... Anything else productive, at least."

Even as her Master spoke, Yuuki felt her gaze inevitably wandering down to the objects scattered around in the table.

The packaged rolls of sterile bandages, the glass of warm milk that served as her breakfast-...

And the sleek, shimmering surface of Kazuto's photon sword catching in the glare of the midday sun.

Exposed. Unprotected. Able to be snatched up and used at a moment's notice, both by her Master, or anyone else...

It was a slip-up no sane Master would never dream of making.

God, Yuuki felt herself wondering as her gaze flickered away from the metal tube, just how much did he trust her?

"After I became a Swordsman, I realized that I earned myself a free ride through life," Kazuto continued, seemingly unaware of Yuuki's explorative gaze, "But, in a way, it's so easy that it's almost suffocating."

"Why not something else, then?"

"Hmm?"

The lavender haired girl resisted the urge to bite her tongue. It was such a fantastical notion; conversing so freely with her owner. Normally just a question would earn her a swift belt across the jaw. Hell, it had gone and ended Aiko's life, and yet here she was-...

"Why even attend parties if you dislike them so much?"

"Because they're just chaotic enough to-..." The Swordsman shrugged, flashing a sad grin, "Forget the world for a while, y'know?"

"What part of life could a Swordsman possibly want to forget?"

"...Nothing. It's not important." Kazuto muttered, doing his very best to keep his smile from dropping off his face, "Anyway, next finger."

Yuuki obeyed with a nod, suppressing the beginnings of a smile at the first feathery touch of Kazuto's fingers as they set back to work.

Her recuperation wouldn't be easy; that went without saying. Even with the sudden surge of care and attention her injuries now received, it was obvious she would be impaired for at least the next few coming months.

But, she thought as her maroon eyes flashed back up towards the black haired Swordsman, perhaps for the very first time she would be given the chance...

* * *

"Master, are you sure all of this is necessary?"

Warm fur brushed against her sickly pale skin, sending a jolt of warmth throughout her body as she found herself clutching tighter onto the material surrounding her, despite her protests.

It was a warmth that seemed to reach down to her very soul, contrasting- perhaps even countering- the cold, emotionless labyrinth of towering structures that loomed over them like the tomb of some long forgotten deity, with only the occasional flickering of light betraying the presence of it's occupants.

"Mhm. You just threw up yesterday because of a beef sandwich; I'm not going to take my chances with autumn weather."

Her eyes trailed over to her Master's own choice of clothes. Little more than a casual black sweatshirt and tack pants; nowhere near as thorough as the garments he'd selected for her.

"But you-..."

"Can handle it. It's not below freezing or anything," Kazuto scritched his cheek, "I just can't risk you getting a cold s'all."

Yuuki found herself once more pulling the material of her- rather, his- coat tighter around her emaciated form.

He wasn't kidding about insisting on keeping her warm. This was genuine fur-lined leather, black of course, and certainly wasn't the same subpar, bug-ridden material that she'd worn under Sugou's service.

They'd even somehow found a pair of shoes that- arguably- fit her, though even now she felt as if she were trundling around in clown shoes.

"So... Whaddya like to do?"

His awkward question pulled Yuuki from her fur-lined bliss like a hook yanking an actor offstage. It was clear from his tone that he was fishing for a conversational foothold, though he seemed to be floundering for the life of him.

"For fun, I mean." He clarified.

The violet haired girl resisted the urge to deadpan. Was that question honestly asked in earnest?

"...Any hobbies?"

"No."

"Um, favorite movie?"

"No."

"You don't have a favorite movie?"

"I would only ever catch small parts if Master Sugou called me into the room while he was watching one."

"Huh, well we should change that." Kazuto hummed, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as his gaze wandered around the cavalcade of towering structures surrounding them.

Well, one thing was for sure; this was the most painfully awkward small talk session of either of their lives.

"Forgive me... I know, I'm not the easiest to hold a conversa-..."

She found her penitent plea cut short as an arm wrapped around her shoulder, playfully ensnaring her in it's grasp, forcing the maroon-eyed young woman to suppress her urge to jolt back in fear.

Kazuto. Not Sugou. This was Kazuto. That's all she had to tell herself. As that realization sunk in, she felt the tension in her shoulders slowly melt away, replaced only by the familiar warmth of the fur brushing against her skin.

"No one blames you-..." Kazuto flashed her an amused grin, "At least, I don't. I suck at this sorta thing."

No, really?

"So, have ever-... Uh, been on the Hyperloop Transport System?"

Well, still awkward, but at least it was a mild step in the right direction, "I've only ever had the chance to see it from a distance. Only Master Sugou's handmaiden ever rode on one, as far as I know."

"Sugou has his own handmaiden?"

" _Had_. Her IDN was T-1-T-A-N-1-A."

"Strange name... Titania..."

An old Shakespearean name; the Queen of Fairies. Strange choice for an IDN, that was for sure. More than likely just a custom number assigned by Sugou himself.

"I never knew her all that well." Yuuki shrugged, "She was nice, but she was kept separate from the rest of us most of the time."

"So, do you know how she?-..." Kazuto began as his hand dropped from her shoulder, and for just a split second, she registered just how cold it suddenly became without it, even under her fur cover.

"Threw herself off of Sugou's bedroom balcony after she knocked him out with a lamp..."

God, how she would've loved to have seen that play out in person. She remembered clear as day how mangled his oh-so-perfect face had been the next morning, still throbbing and tear-stained.

Of course that euphoric satisfaction lasted only moments before Sugou decided to unleash every ounce of emotion he held on she and the rest of her 'batch'.

Kazuto, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he watched Yuuki's eyes grow blank; as if caught in a trance.

She was growing pale, again...

"Do you wish she?-..."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I think it would be an insult to pity her." Yuuki shook her head, seemingly broken from her stupor, replaced by a rare moment of- dare Kazuto assume- confidence?

"Why?"

"Because it was her choice. If I pitied her for jumping, it's almost like I'm saying the only choice she's ever been able to make for herself was a mistake."

"And you don't think it was?"

"No."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you'd been on that ledge, would you've jumped too?"

Yuuki's lips pursed together in a thin line, nary a word passing escaping mouth as she stared down at the pristine metal pathway, as if afraid to meet her Master's gaze.

The Swordsman felt his shoulders deflate in disappointment as Yuuki's gaze hit the floor. In spite of her eerie silence, her answer was as loud as a thunderclap.

Or the sound of a body impacting against the pavement...

His arm was around her shoulder again in an instant.

"Master, I-..."

Yuuki found her words cut short as an ever too familiar sound slammed against her eardrums, very nearly sending her flying out of Kazuto's grip.

The sound of a plasma whip snapping against flesh, and a shriek of terror accompanying it like a hellish symphony.

Yuuki's eyes snapped to the side, her stomach doing a flip as she was met with an all too familiar sight.

A shirtless young man, kneeling on the pavement doubled over, a line of drool and tears hitting the normally pristine walkway. His shoulders were peppered in burning lash marks, though it served only as a temporary distraction from the large swathe of cloth tapped haphazardly to his lower back.

He screamed. He screamed so loudly. It seemed as if with every passing second his vocal chords would be stretched to the limit, but just as it seemed as if they would rupture and give way, the whip descended once more, reigniting the life left in the boy's devastated throat.

"Don't look."

Yuuki barely even registered Kazuto's hand gently redirecting her gaze. She could still see it; the bloody swathes of cloth where the young man's kidney's lay.

Or, rather, where they used to lay.

"I know," Kazuto's hand returned to her shoulder, unconsciously pulling her just a smidge closer as they strode on, "It's just the way the world is... I don't like it either."

Sure, medical science had advanced leaps and bounds, far beyond anything that the old world had to offer. Recreating functional organs from only the slightest traces of DNA was now as common as the flu vaccine.

Yet still, why waste time and money on a lab-grown organ when you had a perfectly good one ready for harvesting?

"Have you ever heard the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?"

Yuuki gave some poor excuse for a nod, her eyes glassy; unfocused. If she had been pale before, she was a downright ghost now.

"This world has a strange way of making ignorance a beautiful curse..."

In the distance, Yuuki could swear she heard the haunting hiss of the plasma whip tearing into it's victim unabated once again.

It was a deadman's march the rest of the way to the transport terminal, neither Master nor Slave daring to shatter the mournful air that surrounded them like some choking fog. But as the sleek tunnels of the HTS came into view, hanging overhead like some sprawling complex of veins, Yuuki seemed to finally find her voice.

"...What was the difference?"

"What?"

"Between him'n I?"

"It's just the way the world is, Yuu-..." Her weight shifted violently in his arms, prompting his gaze down, "Yuuki?"

"I think I'm gonna-..."

His hand was pulling her hair away from her face before she could even think to mutter the last of her warning, his voice offering soft whispers of comfort as he maneuvered her to the nearest trash can.

Even through the insulated leather, she began to shiver like a leaf as she emptied her stomach of the single glass of milk Kazuto had given her to tide her over.

Had it been off? Expired? Or was her stomach so weak that even something as simple as milk-...

No. He was being ridiculous; denying the truth. This had nothing to do with her stomach. This was the reality she'd very nearly convinced herself gone hitting her like a truck.

Perhaps, in a way, he could understand why they would jump after all. That one choice. The one choice no one else made for them.

And who was he to judge?

After all, how could a heretic possibly claim to be a preacher?...

* * *

A day of travel after vomiting up what amounted to stomach acid and milk was, to say the least, an experience that Yuuki never wanted to repeat. Rattling and rumbling like loose luggage the entire ride, made all the worse by the _wonderful_ little point that the HTS zoomed forth at breakneck speeds that would put some airborne transport to shame.

Thankfully salvation had come in the form of a vending kiosk at their destination, selling mouth wash that purged any trace of the previous encounter from Yuuki's mouth.

Of course, even if the sterilizing tang of mint hadn't taken her mind off of the foul taste in her mouth, the sight which lay before her now certainly would have.

To say that the abode sitting invitingly before them was a tad 'rustic' was like saying that Kazuto had a 'bit of a thing for black'.

Far from Yuuki's assumptions, this little house was almost a perfect rendition of some stereotypical farmhouse in the woods, albeit spiced up with the usual Aincrad flair that accentuated most architecture. Even so, that little bit of Aincradian influence was drowned away by the soft, constant crackling of paper thin leaves crumbling under their feet as they strode towards the property, it too engulfed in a torrent of fiery color.

This was certinaly not the residence of your average Swordsman; far from it. In fact, it was more akin to the image one's mind would conjure of a elderly relative's lodgings than any grand structure a fully fledged Swordsman would inhabit.

That's all it was. Just a simple, 2 story farmhouse surrounded by gardens. No towers, no neon lights, and not a hint of the blaring noise Yuuki had come to know so well.

Just so simple.

And yet, somehow, this little structure of brick and stone possessed more soul than the entirety of Aincrad's Capital.

"This place is amazing..."

The words passed between her lips before she could restrain herself, her voice barely audible over the crunching of leaves beneath their feet.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Er... No Master."

"Hmm?" Kazuto chuckled,

"I think you did."

He had been doing this since she'd emptied her stomach into the trash can earlier; flashing wry smiles and cracking half-baked jokes in some desperate bid to elicit even the faintest bit of happiness from the violet haired girl.

"Well it's just-..." She fought with the lump in her throat in an attempt to formulate the right words, "I didn't even know a place like this existed."

"You really _haven't_ ever been outside of the city, huh?" Kazuto sighed.

"Nope. I always thought the city encompassed the entire world."

"Hardly."

At that, the raven haired young man knelt to the ground, plucking a single orange leaf from the sea of leaves, letting it's brittle form blow gently in the wind as he held it aloft.

"You said your friend was a Swordsman, too... Right?" Yuuki asked, watching the young man curiously.

"Yeah?"

"This place is," The young woman hummed as her ruby retinas continued to scan the farmhouse, "I don't know; rustic?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's one way to put it!" He chuckled as he released the leaf from his grasp, letting it float daintily down to rejoin it's brothers.

His smile; it was so much...calmer than before. So much more natural. Nothing like the forced grins he'd offered her throughout the trip over.

No, this was his true smile; true happiness.

"I prefer to think of it as 'homely'." Kazuto continued as they finally broke through the ocean of trees, finally crossing the rubicon into the quaint little yard.

"Either way," Yuuki mumbled as her gaze leapt to and fro, taking in the cacophony of color and sound that seemed to paint a canvas of serenity all around them, "It's beautiful..."

"Well, I'm to hear you think so, Miss."

Yuuki's gaze shot skywards with the speed of a startled cat, nearly leaping into the air in fright.

In the second story window, leaning casually against the wooden frame of the windowsill, a young man stood; his golden blonde hair that seemed to glow, even under the pale blue cloth of his hood, blowing gently in the autumn wind. He seemed to exude an air of calm, rivaling even the surrounding countryside.

What was most striking however, more than the shimmer blonde hair, or the gentle smile that could have placated a wolf-...

Was the swathe of cloth covering his right eye like a bandage, concealing it from the world.

"Was wondering when you'd finally show, Kazuto."

* * *

 **Look up Hyperloop technology by the way, it's quite the interesting read. Also here's a question for you; what do you think that phrase that Kazuto keeps repeating means? Where do you think he picked it up? Until next time everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: Picture of the Past

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 10: Picture of the Past

* * *

... _Do you think there's such a thing as a kind Master?..._

Those words buzzed in the back of her mind like some nigglig insect, refusing to vacate itself from her thoughts.

Those words. Those words that had seemed so fantastical- so unbelievable- only days before, now served only as the most recent reminder as to where she now stood, clutching onto some strange strawberry-flavored protein shake with a comically colored straw sticking out of the bottle like a pastel periscope.

If the outside of this little house in the woods was some vaguely idealized view of an old rustic country home, then the interior was the epitome of that same charm.

Soft fluffy carpets that tickled against her now bare feet like a thousand tiny hands, decorations that would've put an old world mountaineer to shame, all topped off by a myriad of family-style photos hanging in seemingly every conceivable nook of space.

One in particular, however- one amongst the dozens- was quick to catch Yuuki's eye.

A near perfect replica of the very same photo hanging in Kazuto's penthouse, all of the same four people, all smiling.

The only difference? The extra smile which seemed to eclipse the other three like a shining star against muted candlelight.

Sure, the first three faces were recognizable enough to Yuuki. The red haired T-1-3-Z-3, the ever serene Eugeo, and even her very own master. But the final face; standing in the far corner of the photo before her? It was a face completely unfamiliar to her.

Shimmering azure eyes, short chocolate hair, and that twinkling smile; that shining, glee-filled look of delight, barely contained within that little lithe frame. This was the face of a young woman filled to the brim with enthusiasm and life.

So...where had?-...

"Eu-...o?"

It was a soft coo that held little more strength than a puff of wind; rendering it nearly inaudible, even within the hushed halls of the farmhouse.

At first Yuuki had assumed it little more than a byproduct of her imagination, but as her garnet eyes snapped back towards the framed portrait that hung before her, like a window into the past, she felt the seed of curiosity burrow itself within her.

"Eugeo?..." The voice was louder; apprehension clear in it's-... in her tone, "Who was at th'door?"

The gentle tickle of the carpet against her feet seemed to become all that much more apparent as Yuuki found herself quietly padding towards the source of the call.

It was only seconds before she found herself standing before the precipice of a blackened room; it's interior illuminated only by the harsh, artificial light of the LED TV screen blinking away without a care in the world.

As Yuuki took a tentative step past the frame, letting her feet adjust to the noticeably harder floor, she immediately felt each and every ounce of warmth- of happiness- leave her form, as if her soul had been ripped away from her body.

It wasn't cold; far from it. This was just some strange absence of the warmth- of the harmony- the rest of the house exuded like an aura.

But that wasn't what caught Yuuki's attention. No, that honor was bestowed to it.

To her.

In the middle of the room, flooded by the light of the screen, a lone figure wrapped up in a blanket sat upon the couch like a statue, her head arched lazily towards the screen.

Her breathing was shallow, yet oh-so-fierce, as her fingers clutched onto the blanket like fishhooks digging into flesh.

To the average passerby, it seemed as if she was little more than some young woman that had become just a bit too invested in whatever horror movie'd been served up to her on the TV, but Yuuki knew from experience she was looking right past the colorful display of the screen.

Right past all of it.

That soulless, thousand yard stare, peaking out from behind the stands of garnet red hair, was all too familiar to her.

She could see it so clearly. The fear.

Fear, so unfocused, yet so raw. A visceral fear that forced adrenaline through it's hapless victim, who could only shake and shiver in protest as it enveloped all that they were in it's horrifying grasp.

Another traveler, a castaway, led astray by the cruel siren's song; doomed to wander in that endless fog of sorrow and despair-...

"Wh-...Who?..."

...

Oh, God.

Yuuki's focus snapped back to reality, only to find those same soulless eyes- the same thousand yard stare- now focused squarely on her.

She could barely open her mouth in protest before her ears were assaulted with a terrified shriek.

* * *

"So why exactly do you have all this anyway?"

Kazuto tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as his eyes scanned the congregation of bottles assembled in the refrigerator before him like a line of soldiers at attention, each and every as orderly as the last.

His eyes bounced from colorful bottle to bottle, and with each label read, the larger his frown grew.

All of these were in date. Not a one was even close to it's expiration, which meant they were a rather recent addition to the pantry.

His gaze trailed over to Eugeo, who only glanced down, bringing his hand towards his eyepatch as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Is she still?-..."

"From time to time." His voice was steady, though even a fool could hear the melancholy behind his words, "Usually I can convince her, but on bad days this is all she'll willingly stomach."

"How often?"

"Eh, around one a week, give or take. The night terrors are still pretty frequent, though." Eugeo crossed his arms, his gaze trailing out of the kitchen window, "The sleep paralysis is the biggest issue... She just-..."

"...Yeah." Kazuto joined his friend against the kitchen counter, "Any luck with the new medication?"

"More than usual lately, thank God." Eugeo admitted, "Can't say it's an instant fix, but-..."

"An improvement, at least?"

"Mmm..." He hummed as he shook his head, "I just wish it didn't have to be so...complicated."

"Still having trouble with the Doctor?"

"More like trouble with the insurance company." Eugeo clarified, "They want me to give her some cheap sedatives."

"What? Like a generic?-..."

"No!... Sedatives!" Eugeo interrupted with a low growl, "Said SSRIs are 'too valuable to _waste_ on a slave'!"

A tired sigh passed between Kazuto's lips as he pushed himself away from the counter.

It was sad, how rare it was for a Master to go as far as Eugeo had for Tieze. It was so rare, in fact, that the few Masters who had enough heart to seek out medical help for their slaves- past life threatening trauma- often came at the expense of a fair amount of friction with their obstinate insurance providers.

Honestly, Kazuto suspected, it was probably easier to obtain coverage for a dog than a slave; pedigree or not.

Even he had to call in a private doctor for an under the table appointment to look at Yuuki's hand, which had resulted in a nice 'donation' to the doctor's practice.

If he hadn't had access to the sort of funds that came with the profession he held, well...he certainly didn't want to think about what Yuuki's hand would've looked like in the future, much less if it would have still functioned.

"Short of going into the Flooded District and getting the meds illegally," The blonde Swordsman gave a sigh of his own, his single exposed eye shimmering with frustration, "...This is the best I can do."

"C'mon now," Kazuto propped a hand on his hip as he shot a small grin to his friend, "The Golden Boy wouldn't _dare_ set foot in the Flooded District, especially not for-..."

"I would for her." His answer was soft, yet held not an ounce of hesitation.

Kazuto's hand found Eugeo's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I know you would... Sorry, I didn't mean it like-..."

"No, it's fine, I just-..." Eugeo could only find it in himself to offer up a weary smile as he motioned towards the fridge, "Help me with these bottles, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." Kazuto mumbled as several bottles were pushed his way, "So, hows the eye?"

"Still the same."

Kazuto felt a rush guilt wash over him like a wave; enveloping him in but a moment. "I'm-..."

"I'll be fine," Eugeo's words were only further emphasized by a soft chuckle, "After all, it just means my eye exams take half the time."

An amused grin was all Kazuto could hope to conjure.

"So, have you considered my offer yet?" Eugeo asked once both friend's arms were filled to the brim with bottles.

"I have, but I've got Yuuki now."

"You know she'd be more than welcome, too." The blonde Swordsman hummed, "About her, by the way; you know I'm going to ask-..."

"It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"I was-..." An awkward rub of the scalp accompanied his cottonmouth, "Y'know how Klein and I have been going to nightclubs lately?"

"The ones I keep telling you r'bad news? Yes; why?"

Kazuto felt his eyebrow twitch. Eugeo and that stupid, amused smirk of his.

"Well, I-..."

That was about all that Kazuto could mutter before a high pitched shriek tore through the air like a thunderclap.

"What was?-..."

Wait a minute...

Health shake bottles impacted against the ground as both Swordsmen threw themselves out of the kitchen in a panic, rushing towards the source of the scream with hearts in their throats...

* * *

 **So let me address something real quick. Unfortunately, Tiese/Tieze is a character that has a bit of a naming crisis going on. Fanfiction writes it as Tieze, while LN Readers probably know her as Tiese. I'm going to go with what Fanfiction denotes it as, being Tieze, at least until the subs for the anime denote the 'official' spelling of her name, since that just makes it easier for anyone who stumbles across the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fiducia

**Yo! How goes life readers? Happy day before Thanksgiving! Updates migt slow down a little for the next few weeka during the holidays, but rest assured itll only increase by a week or two per update. Anywhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 11: Fiducia

* * *

" _You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley_

 _You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold_  
 _When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold..._ " - Fields of Gold, Sting

* * *

"Okay... Let's try this again."

A hand drifted above the kitchen table, it's owner resisting the urge to snigger as the remaining occupants of the room gazed on like curiosity stricken toddlers.

"Tieze, Yuuki. Yuuki, Tieze."

"Uh, good evening." Yuuki's greeting was soon eclipsed by her shuffling as she attempted to push Kazuto's hand from her thumping forehead, " _Ow_... Master, it's getting numb!..."

"It's supposed to."

A frosty compress was once again pressed against her bruised forehead, it's icy chill sinking into her flesh like a lance. Even still, despite discomfort of the pack, she could still feel the tender touch of her Master shining through.

Still, that didn't mean it wasn't still stinging like a mother. Ah well; probably what she deserved for having the dodging skills of a starved-...

Oh. Right.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Yuuki!... I didn't realize-... I shouldn't have thrown the remote like that, I just-..."

Tieze's apology quickly devolved into little more than hushed whispers, her voluminous red hair splayed out over her face as her face whipped so far down Yuuki half expected to hear a sickening 'thunk'.

Eh, at least she was sincere.

"I should be the one apologizing-..."

"It's fine, _no_! No, you're fine!..." Tieze exclaimed, reaching over to take the lavender haired girl's palms in her own, "I should be sorry; I'm always a little jumpy."

"Well, I think we can surmise everyone's sorry." Eugeo chuckled, gently grasping girl's shoulder, "No hard feelings?"

"No, Master Eugeo."

"Just Eugeo." Yuuki found herself turning to the voice her new red haired companion, "It's fine. You can drop that title; here at least."

She had to be joking.

To not address your Master properly? That was akin to insulting them. Only 'Saturnalia', a scant few days at the end of each miserable year, would ever grant even but a taste of such ironic absurdism.

"But-..."

"That word doesn't mean anything in this house." Eugeo interjected.

"He's right," Tieze's fingers trailed up to her neck, daintily laying over where her tracking chip no doubt lay, "Right now, there's only one difference between all of us."

Despite their reassurances, Yuuki nevertheless found herself stealing a glance towards her own Master, only to be met by the warmest of smiles. The same warm grin that had greeted her those days ago. The warmth she'd thought nothing more than some facade; some cruel ploy to cast aside her guard. And suddenly, in that moment, the feeling in her gut; that tearing, gnawing sensation at the very thought of insulting her superior-...

It stung for an entirely different reason.

It was clear that an indispensable rapport had been built between these three. A closer bond between Master and Slave than Yuuki had ever witnessed before.

A rapport in which she held no sway.

She was the outsider here.

"Hey..."

Hands were on her shoulders. Dainty, soft fingers that gently pressed against her- against Kazuto's- coat as locks of bright red hair splayed down her own shoulders.

"Why don't you and I go outside for a while, huh?"

Yuuki's teeth sunk against her bottom lip as her eyes snapped in her Master's direction.

And once again, that same smile greeted her.

"Go on. You're fine."

Well, she certainly didn't have to be told twice. She was on her- admittedly still quite shaky- feet in moments, padding after Tieze the like an unsure stray.

Who knows, perhaps a little time alone with someone like her would serve her well. While life with her new Master had certainly been a roller coaster of emotion so far, it'd also felt like an age since she'd conversed with anyone that wasn't Kazuto.

And with that revelation came the same pain. The same gnawing discomfort burrowing in the pit of her soul-...

"Coming?"

"Huh?... Uh, yeah! Sorry!"

* * *

"It's beautiful... Isn't it?"

Her voice was nearly lost under the rush of golden autumn leaves. The very same autumn leaves that painted the landscape a fiery gold as far as the eye could see.

It was a small pathway; the dirt road on which they traveled. Nothing more than a vague rut worn into the earth by a thousand footsteps, weaving like a never ending eel between a sea of trees, as if seeking out some unknown destination veiled between the tree trunks.

"So I don't think Kazuto mentioned; what class of slave are you?"

"Domestic."

"Domestic? Can you cook?"

"No. Not't all." Yuuki admitted, "We weren't allowed within a hundred feet of the kitchen. My old Master had the Archimagirus handle food all the preparation in the manor. He knew we'd sooner steal the food than cook it for him."

She remembered it well; the first, and last, time her batch had been allowed anywhere near the kitchen. It had been a disaster from moment one, of course. But what was Sugou expecting? A handful of starved servants, given the opportunity to step into what- to them- was a temporary slice of nirvana. How could that not devolve into chaos made manifest?

From then on it was a matter of waiting for a careless employee to leave the doors unlocked, allowing the opportunity to rush in and squire even the barest scraps of extra food.

The very situation that Yuuki herself had found herself in only days before the auction had begun.

"We were more like... I-... The only reason I have domestic class is because I didn't fit into any other category." She continued, pushing old memories back into the pit in which they belonged, "I'm too frail to be a labor slave, too 'unrefined' to be an ornatrix, too 'unruly' to be a public slave, and too low a slave class to be a personal slave."

She felt sardonic laughter build in the back of her throat.

"I'm useless, in short."

"Not to Kazuto."

...

Right. She was supposed to believe that? How could she possibly believe that the man who owned her; body, mind, and soul? Even if he had been one of the only people to ever show her kindness.

She didn't believe it. The couldn't believe it! She!-...

Why was she even conflicted about this?! She had to get off the stupid topic; she had to!

And so, with a huff, she willed herself to spit out the first thing that popped into her head. To just throw the words from between her lips and hope that she wouldn't make herself out to be a complete fool.

"There...are a lot of natural resources around here."

Nice. _Great_. Maybe they could talk about the damn weather next.

Thankfully Tieze seemed to take the hint- or perhaps she just looked that damn awkward- offering out a small sympathetic giggle.

"There are." She grinned.

Yuuki clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she found herself fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt, "I'm amazed they don't have slaves out here harvesting lumber."

Yuuki very nearly missed her new companion's shoulders seize up.

She could barely see them from the corner of her eye; her muscles solidifying in an instant, like each tendon in her body was a bowstring drawn taut.

"What? Are you?-..."

" _Never mind_." Her voice was anything but calm, yet another soft shudder accompanying her assurances, "Sorry, what was the question?"

What in the world was that about?

"The trees. Why haven't they harvested the trees around here?"

"Oh; trees. Right."

It was certainly true that wooden structures had become a serious rarity; with Yuuki herself only having witnessed a handful in her 18 years of life.

But still, a resource was a resource, and far be it for the Aincradian government to let valuable resources lie.

"We're a good distance from the Eternal City. As far as anyone in the Capital is concerned, as long as taxes are paid, outer provinces like these can more or less govern themselves. Besides, even if the resources on this land was in some miser's sights, this land is privately owned by the Baltoh family, a family friend of Eugeo's. In other words-..." Tieze seemed to release what little tension remained in her body as a smile graced her features, "This is probably the safest place in the world for people like us."

That smile held such relief. As if every time she recalled those memories it sent a fresh wave of euphoria through her veins.

And those words. Those words were nothing but folly. Each syllable reignited the anger she'd attempted to quell like fuel on a fire.

"Safe? You think you're safe?"

"Of course. I'm with Eugeo after all, and Kazuto visits almost every week."

"You trust them that much?"

"With my life."

"Why? They're our Masters."

"They are."

"What's stopping them from hurting us?"

"Nothing."

"What's stopping them from _killing_ us?!"

"Even less."

"Then why are you so-..." Yuuki had to stop herself from biting down on her tongue in frustration, "How do you know?"

"Hmm?"

"That they won't turn on you the moment someone better comes along? That they won't throw you-... _Us_ back onto an Auction House, the second we!-..."

"Because Eugeo and Kazuto aren't like that."

"You don't know that."

"I know that better than anyone."

Tieze wandered over to a nearby tree, just off the beaten path as she spoke. With each step she seemed to slow more and more, until eventually she slumped against the bark of the trunk, sliding down it to meet the ground.,

"A slave under the thrall of a cruel Master wishes for nothing but kindness, and a slave with a kind master wishes for nothing but freedom." The scarlet haired girl let her hands cascade against the ground, brushing over the blades of grass like a porcelain ship navigating an endless green sea, "I wish for neither."

"Why?"

"I'm not a fool... I know how much through I've put Eugeo through over the last few years. I know just how far he'll go for me." She continued, even as Yuuki loomed over her like a violet shroud, eclipsing the sunlight, "Much farther than any other Master would; I can assure you of that."

"Stress?"

Tieze shook her head.

"I'm not sure if he knows that I've noticed, or if he just pretends I haven't," She clarified, "But I know what he's going through for me.."

Yuuki felt herself slump in resignation as she slid down the trunk of the tree beside her new compatriot. Was her outlook truly so myopic, compared to Tieze? Was she truly so wrong in her beliefs?

And why was she even questioning them at all?

"Those two-... We aren't the same cheap livestock everyone else sees; at least to them."

The red haired girl's voice was soft; almost inaudible, yet every single word seemed to slam against Yuuki's ears like a gunshot. They were nothing but marionettes on strings to the rest of this cruel world. Puppets to be yanked and slung like nothing more than mere toys.

Expect...to them.

"...Yeah."

"You trust Kazuto, too, don't you?"

"I'm starting to..."

That same feeling had returned. That same hollow pang that seemed to cry out for something- someone- to appear. To fill that void.

"And that's what scares me..."

"Don't let it... If there's anyone on this earth you should feel safe at all around, it's those two."

"And if you had the opportunity to escape?"

"Escape? No." Tieze brought her knees up to her chin as she spoke, "If Eugeo deactivated my chip, helped me gain full citizenship, and told me to go wherever I wanted; wherever I chose...I'd make it back here before he could."

"Why?..."

"Because... That's _my_ choice."

That smile. That was the same one her own Master wore. It held no fear, no sadness. None of the sorrow or melancholy that dominated the expression of so many like her.

No; this face held only happiness. True, honest joy.

"You still don't believe me, huh?"

She was starting to. God, she was really starting to.

"Do you blame me?"

"How could I? You only met Kazuto a few days ago." Tieze replied, "Hornstly I wasn't their biggest fans either, when I first met them; at least until I realized what sort of people they really are."

Bold red hair quickly flew freely into the air as it's owner propelled herself to her feet; offering out her hand to the violet haired girl who stared back at her with trepidation.

"C'mon, Yuuki... I think it's about time you meet someone..."

* * *

 **So who do you all think Tieze wants Yuuki to meet? I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ronie

**Yo. What up readers, reviewers, and Jerry.**

 **The holidays are here, and if the last chapter was any indication, I apparently need to make sure I get my editor a Christmas card, because he goes on vacation for a week and I released that particular-... Moving on. Turns out that A-1 went with the LN spelling for Tiese and Ronie after all, as opposed to the ones FFN was using, so that's awkward. I'll retroactively change past chapters to reflect the official spelling of Tiese and Ronie's names. Big chapter. Heavy chapter. Managed to keep everything rated T, somehow, if a very hard T. There's your warning for what you all now probably suspect is appearing this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 12: Ronie

* * *

" _They tied me down this gleaming cross,_

 _For your eyes is all around,_

 _Your strength is all I have to hold,_

 _And the fire keeps my heart cold..._ "- Burning Cold, Eurielle

* * *

A single tree.

An ancient solitary tree, standing upon a barren hill, like a crucifix looming over a city of heretics, threatening all with it's oppressive presence. The ground below it seemed just as dim and lifeless, nothing more than a collection of ridges and crevices that almost promised a sprained ankle to any damn fool who casually wandered up it's slope without intent.

Even it's decrepit branches seemed to carry an air of animosity, strutting out like a thousand revolting, gangly tendrils reaching out to grasp at the heavens, eclipsed by the setting sun to resemble the claw of some great ghastly beast.

A great beast that Tiese strode towards without but a hint of hesitation.

"Sorry to drag you out here so suddenly." Tiese mumbled as she offered a helping hand up the latest ridge.

The violet haired girl shook her head as she accepted her companion's hand, "It's fine, I just-... I thought you wanted me to meet someone."

"I do. Unfortunately-..." Tiese seemed to hesitate for a moment, before shaking her head clear and continuing on towards the mammoth tree, "This is the only place we'll be able to speak to them."

Fine, Yuuki thought, she could accept that. But did the meeting spot have to be so...ominous?

Nothing about this place- not one single speck of dust- seemed to exude anything, save for a distinct sense of melancholy. It overwhelmed all else, as if some unseen force was determined to weigh heavy the heart of those it captured in it's dolorous grip.

"I should ask, before you meet her..." Tiese whispered as a hand shot out to block Yuuki's path, "Has Kazuto ever happened to mention his other slave to you?"

...What?

"Other slave?" The words seemed to rip the very air right from her lungs, "B-but I thought-..."

"That you were Kazuto's first slave? No. No, not at all." Tiese's arm dropped to clasp Yuuki's hand in her own, gingerly leading her forward towards the great trunk of the tree, before finally drawing to a halt just feet from the lumbering monolith, "He doesn't have to be the one to tell you, but you have a right to know about-..."

"Tiese? What's going on?..."

"Maybe it's better if I just show you..."

It was only a few feet away; their final destination. Yet still, once that destination behind the lumbering trunk came into view, Yuuki silently found herself wishing that it had been miles, rather than meters.

There, in the gentle afternoon light, a single headstone lay, it's fine marble structure so stark a contrast to the decrepit old tree towering over it.

"Hey there, Ronie... Sorry I haven't visited in a while..." Tiese's voice was measured and her countenance neutral; yet the undercurrent of pain was hardly something to be ignored, "Uh, I-... I brought someone with me today..."

Ronie. The name inscribed on the tombstone. A fallen soul, doomed to forever languish in lone solace atop this hill; a hill that, Yuuki was beginning to realize, held little more than it's cluster of long banished memories.

"Uh," Yuuki found herself hesitating as she gazed down at the stone, until she eventually summoned the will to offer a small bow to the headstone, "Pleased to meet you."

Tiese let out an amused huff, "I appreciate it, but there's no need to force yourself to act along on my account. We see enough acting on Kazuto's part as is."

Yuuki stepped back with a nod, watching silently as Tiese plodded over to the gravestone.

"He's always given us some half-assed excuse of sunk cost fallacy," She clarified, running her fingers against the shoulder-height marble, "That he didn't want to spend the money on a new slave if they'd just-..."

Her finger drifted from the smooth stone, slowly arching up like the hand of a clock reaching for the midnight hour.

Until, eventually, it stopped.

"We all knew it was a lie."

"Tiese?... What is that?..."

She wasn't entirely sure why she'd even opened her mouth. Perhaps she just felt the need to taste the words on her own tongue, as if to prove they weren't just some bitter bilious lie, or perhaps it was just to distract herself from her heart threatening to burst from her chest as she beheld the sight laying before her.

There, upon the thickest bough of the tree, a single length of rope hung, carefully tied into an all too familiar shape. A shape that so many a slave had seen approach them like a lion's maw closing around its victim.

The shape of a hangman's noose.

"Do you understand why I wanted you to see this, now?..." Tiese's voice was like a bucket of ice water, ripping Yuuki back to reality, "Kazuto is a slave to his own bondage, just as much as the two of us. But his chains aren't made of rusted steel or rope-..."

... _If you'd been on that ledge, would you've jumped too?_...

"His are made of sorrow." Yuuki finished, her vision blurring as she forced herself to rip her gaze from the old, beaten rope.

"I guess I owe you that explanation..." Tiese mumbled, slumping against the grave as she steadied her voice, "Ronie and I were birthday gifts. When Kazuto and Eugeo turned 16, we were given to them as 'companions'."

Yuuki knew that term all too well. It was a dreaded term to any female slave. Call it what you wanted. Companion, handmaiden, courtesan-... It all meant the same thing.

"Ironically, instead of-... Of _that_ , they ended up actually treating us like real companions. Real friends. They even ended up bringing us to the Eternal City so that we could accompany them throughout their training to become swordsmen."

Yuuki's eyes shot wide as she joined Tiese against the marble headstone, "You got to see the?!-..."

"See it? We were allowed to stay there with them. It was a dream come true for us. Staying in the Eternal City with the kindest masters fate could have possibly blessed us with..." Tiese's voice fell low, weakening as her resolve seemed to waver, "Everything seemed so perfect... Until _that night_... Until Raios and Humbert-..."

* * *

She could still remember it; the sound of splintering wood echoing through the room like a thunderbolt as a blur of black and blonde rushed into the room. She remember their faces alight with rage as they took in the gut-twisting sight that lay before them.

And she remembered Eugeo whispering her name, in disbelieving horror, as he gazed down at her, pinned under a grey haired young man's comparatively massive form.

"Kazuto! Eugeo! Just in time! It's been 3 hours, Humbert and I were worried you wouldn't come!"

It was Raios that had opened his contemptible mouth. The one that had taken she and Ronie only hours before, bound them in their sleep before dragging them away to this hellish place.

Eugeo, however, seemed unconcerned with the snake's venous words. His attention remained solely locked upon her expressionless, tear-stained face.

"Eu-... Geo?.."

He had immediately snapped at the moment, leaping at Humbert with the ferocity of an enraged tiger, catching the man in a headlock before throwing both he and her rapist to the hard, unforgiving floor.

Humbert, though, only laughed as the two struggled, even as profanities spewed from Eugeo's mouth like a fountain.

"What?! What's wrong, Blondie?! It's only a slave! Don't tell me you-..."

Any further bile that may have flown from his maw was swiftly muted as Eugeo's fist slammed against his jaw, sending a stream of blood and spit careening across the floor like a fountain, sending a wave of satisfaction through Tiese as she lay there, the same emotionless stare plastered upon her features.

That victory- that little shred of satisfaction- lasted only a moment however, as Humbert's free arm suddenly seized a small lamp, as the other held Eugeo's head in place.

It was an agonizingly slow few moments. Moments that seemed to last eternally. Tiese couldn't bear to look away though-...

Even as the bastard sent the point of the lamp into Eugeo's eye with a sickening squelch.

Screaming. The shrieks of an mortally wounded animal echoed throughout the room, nearly shattering her eardrums, and her heart along with them.

But as he screamed, even as blood ran down his face like a burst water pipe, Eugeo fought through the agony long enough to rip his photon blade from his belt, pressing it against Humbert's forehead.

Only to have it casually struck from his hand by the older Swordsman.

It was a primal struggle from then on in, just two beasts wrestling for dominance over the other. A duel to the death.

A duel Humbert was winning.

His eyes, his psychotically manic eyes, flashed with glee as his hands wrapped around Eugeo's throat, crushing the young man's windpipe with ease as the life ebbed away from him.

"Just a few more seconds, Blondie! Just a few more seconds and you'll be dead! Just a little longer and I'll have it all to my-..."

That was all.

Those were the last words that passed through his chapped, bloody lips before the blazing blue blade of Eugeo's photon sword burst out of the front of his mouth like a lance driven through, felling the monster in but an instant.

And Eugeo, who'd been gazing upon the cold vast nothingness of death only moments before, could only stare up in amazement as Tiese smiled down at him, tears running down her bruised and battered face as she let the hilt in her hand fall to the floor with a thud.

"Humbert!"

Raios' cry was drowned out with a flurry of hearts slamming against throats as the auburn haired man suddenly leapt atop the bed, scrambling to seize the girl before she could even think to leap away to safety.

Only instead to be met with a blur of brown hair encompassing his vision as his arms found themselves locked around a very different catch.

"RONIE!"

Tiese's voice cracked as she watched with wild eyes as Raios roughly yanked her to the far end of the room, using the girl as an impromptu shield as his free hand reached for his photon blade, which he rested against Ronie's neck; ready to fell the girl at a moment's notice.

Kazuto, meanwhile, followed only steps behind, stopping for only a moment to scoop Eugeo's saber from the ground as Tiese watched his shoulders shake in rage.

"Let her GO!"

"Oh, sure. I'll let _'it_ ' go; just as soon as you and your little blonde friend shove-..."

His quip was cut short, replaced by an agonized scream as Ronie's teeth sunk painfully into the crook of his elbow, coaxing blood to the surface as she dug her teeth into the man's flesh with all the determination she could muster.

But even all that determination, that burst of strength she found within herself, paled in comparison to her captors overwhelming brute strength; each ounce of which was used to throw her against the cold metal ground with enough force to make even Tiese cringe in pain.

Yet Ronie herself seemed undeterred, only gazing up to her Master with a soft, gentle smile.

"Kazuto, I-..."

Tiese never saw it happen.

She couldn't bear to watch it; to watch as Raios's photon sword ripped through her best friend's throat, or Kazuto's cry of abject horror as her last words were cast into the abyss, along with her soul, never to see the light of day ever again.

"Yeah, that's right..." The auburn haired snake gasped as he held his still bleeding arm, "Not so tough now, eh?..."

Kazuto's grip on Eugeo's photon sword very nearly failed as his entire body quaked manically, as if somehow rejecting the very reality placed before it.

"Oh, don't tell me you're _actually_ that torn up about all of this," Raios' mocking tone felt like a knife against Kazuto's heart, ebbing away what little life remained within it with its unforgiving serrations that tore away at him mercilessly, "Your little Ronie was nothing more than a slave! It was property! Nothing else."

Kazuto wordlessly unhinged his own photon sword with his free hand, tears flowing freely as he stared down at Ronie's smiling face.

The face of a girl at peace.

"Just get a new one if it's such a big loss." Raios paused for an agonizingly long moment before a smirk flashed across his features, "Who knows... Maybe that one won't die on you."

The room was suddenly overwhelmed in a brilliant flash of blue and black as the ever menacing hum of photon blades permeated the air like a siren's call as their wielder wordlessly held them aloft.

Raios, meanwhile, readied his own saber with a sadistic chuckle, waving it's tip tauntingly across Ronie's corpse, charring her clothing as he spat out the words that Tiese was sure she would have ingrained within her mind for the rest of her days.

"...You just don't get it yet, do'ya? It's just the way the world is."

That was it. That was the tipping point.

With a cry that rivaled a banshee's wail, Kazuto rushed Raios, dragging the twin blades across the ground in a beautiful arc of burning metal as the ground behind him ignited behind him in a shower of sparks.

In that instant, Tiese saw him, through the sparks, dust, and flashing plasma.

A young boy, lashing out at the unfairness of the world. A heartbroken man, his lover lost to a sadist's cruel hand. A fierce warrior, striking out at his foe with reckless abandon. The manifestation of the rage that they all shared within their hearts.

The Black Swordsman...

* * *

"...I don't remember much of what happened after that. I think-... I think I fainted when I tried to stand up." Tiese shook her head as she clenched her eyes shut, "All I know is that I woke up in a hospital almost 3 days later with news that Raios, Humbert, and-... And Ronie, were all dead..."

Yuuki clutched at her coat as a bone chilling shiver shooting up her spine. It all made sense now; why Kazuto held such distaste, such hatred, for slavery.

"For the next few days I was a husk. I didn't want to eat, or even speak. Even when they gave me birth control for the incident, it was like trying to swallow bricks. All I wanted to do was sleep. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again." Tiese sighed; looking not all that far off from that very same sentiment at the moment, "I mean, I'd just lost it all. I lost my best friend in an instant; she thrown away her life in exchange for mine..."

Yuuki felt herself slump. She could certainly relate.

"I lost my first time to some vulgar monster who used me like an animal..." The red haired girl shuddered as the words flowed out of her lips like a bitter poison, "And my Master, the one person I truly loved in the world-... He had to be put through seeing me like that..."

A long moment passed as she seemed to collect herself, if only just a little.

"I was having constant panic attacks, and I attempted suicide twice with a scalpel while I was still in bed, so the nurses were forced to keep me sedated pretty much constantly. Unfortunately on the third night, the nurses ran out of ketamine, and so of course I woke up. Did so much screaming that night that I lost my voice for a week. No one knew what to do-... Except Eugeo..." Yuuki could practically feel the radiant warmth that beamed from Tiese as her Master's name passed her lips, "He crawled right into bed with me, held me until I stopped screaming, and told me that he wouldn't leave until he saw me smile."

"So, did he?"

"Mhmm... I honestly thought he was exaggerating at first. But nope..." She seemed almost amused for but a fleeting moment, "An hour went by, then a day, and then a week... He only ever left the bed to use the bathroom or to help the hospital staff change my IV drip."

"What about Kazuto? What was he?-..."

"Actually, believe it or not, Kazuto actually was helping him with his little scheme, despite what he was going through after losing Ronie. Brought he and I food every day. Eugeo was pretty determined; no matter what I did he refused to leave until he saw me smile again..." Tiese explained, dragging her finger across the barren soil, "Eventually I gave him a pathetic excuse of a smile so he'd finally go with Kazuto and report to a medical wing for a full eye assessment."

"And?..." Yuuki'd seen his eyepatch. She was no fool. She already knew exactly what she would say.

"He'd been partially blinded in one eye. The candlestick holder had burst open his retina. All-..." Tiese shuddered once again, "All because of me.."

Yuuki could only offer a sympathetic nod. She knew exactly how that felt. To be helpless. To feel helpless.

It was how she'd felt nearly every day before Kazuto had come along, after all.

"But-..." The red haired girl continued, "Even after the doctors told him about his partial blindness, he came right back with a smile on his face and honey-pies in his hands. My Master had just learned he was blind in one eye, and all he cared about was whether I'd had some stupid panic attack while he was gone..."

"Did you?..."

"Did I what?"

"Have a panic attack."

"Ooh, yeah. Yeah, I had one." Tiese confirmed as she brought her knees up to her chest, "There was no way I wouldn't-... And I think Eugeo knew it... Honestly, I think that panic attack was the worst one. I couldn't stop thinking of 'his' face. I still can't get it out of my head... It was like I was being held down again while he-..."

A quick shake of the head was all she could do to cast away those memories once more.

"None of the nurses ever heard me. My voice was so damaged I couldn't even scream, so they never even thought to check on me. Eugeo knew instantly, though. Like I said, I think he was ready for it. The second he was through the door the food was left on the table and he was back in bed with me, holding me while I sobbed. And then, while I was crying, he said something I'll never forget... He said-... He said when he saw me under Raios, he realized just how much he couldn't stand to see me in pain. How much he wanted to protect me!..." Her voice quivered as she seemed to lose composure for but a moment, "He told me it was over, and that Raios wouldn't be hurting me anymore, because 'I've got you now'..."

. _..I've got you now..._

"When he told me that-... Well..." Tiese reached back, gently laying her hand upon the grave she leaned against, "That was the first time I truly smiled in weeks... After that night, things started to get better-... Slowly. And I do mean slowly... I was like you when you first arrived at Kazuto's. I hadn't eaten in over a week by the time he brought me that honey pie, so it came right back up." Tiese gave an embarrassed sigh as the event clearly replayed in her mind's eye, "Alllll over his lap..."

"Yeah-... I guess we have some common ground there." Yuuki chuckled.

"But he just shrugged it off. He couldn't have cared less I'd just gone'n barfed all over him. He just kept on saying the exact same thing... 'I've got you now'..."

Tiese gazed up towards the afternoon horizon, that same reverent glow about her as the darkest phase recollection seemed to fade away into the aether.

"I was in the hospital for another few days before I was discharged. But when I was, I came home to a completely different-... A completely different everything."

"Wasn't your home?-..."

"Back in Aincrad City? No. No, this is my home. The moment I was discharged, we moved out here. I haven't even seen the city since that day." Tiese explained, "That was a little over 2 years ago, now. At first he was just doing all he could to be supportive; to help me live life like we used to... But eventually, small smiles became laughter, friendly hugs became kisses on the cheek, and before I knew it, one night-..."

And in that moment, as the memory seemed to flood back against her, stronger than any memory before it, the dam finally broke; the red haired girl left to weep openly as she struggled to force the last few words from between her lips.

"He just-... He told me he loved me!... Me! He could've had anyone, but he chose me; his slave. And I-... Even after everything that Humbert-... He chose me... But Kazuto-... Kazuto has no one right now."

Yuuki tilted her head in confusion as she watched a smile, a truly happy smile, flash across Tiese's face.

"Or, rather, he had no one. Eugeo and I can't be there all the time; not like he needs us to be," The violet haired girl felt a hand against her shoulder, gently squeezing it in reassurance, "I know it seems insane, unthinkable for someone who's come from-... From a life like the one you had but, please-..."

Yuuki barely found the strength to nod, "I will."

"Good... Come on. I think it's going to start raining soon. Let's head back..."

* * *

That had been the end of their little nature hike.

The moment she and her new companion had returned home they had been greeted with warm grins that had been followed by even warmer baths, along with instruction to get a good night's sleep.

Right. Sleep.

How in the world was she expected to catch even a wink of sleep after learning all that she had today?

Ronie. The name of the girl who had come before her; come and gone, locked forever within her tomb of earth. The reason that Yuuki was the only thrall to the Swordsman in black.

It certainly explained Kazuto's aversion to the very idea of slavery. After all, why buy into a system that had very clearly robbed him of one of the only true relationships he'd ever held in his life? Which only begged the question; the question that niggled in Yuuki's head like a termite burrowing into wood.

Why her?

Why break that self-made promise for her? Slaves were an investment, even if you only intended to claim ownership over one for a short while. It wasn't a casual move for most, so for him to break that pact was more than monumental.

And that old noose; the rope that hung just above Ronie's grave like some dark predator waiting to strike.

It sickened her.

Even as Yuuki lay there, gazing down at the object within her grasp, the image of that damned rope haunted her mind's eye, sending waves of nausea through her like a lance to the gut.

To think Kazuto had once attempted to-...

"Yuuki?"

It was Tiese; at least judging by the locks of red hair that flowed faintly in the dim ray of light that flowed into the guest bedroom like a river.

"Just checking in... You asleep?"

Yuuki felt her hand clench around the cold metallic object in her clutches with such fervor she was sure her knuckles were bleaching.

No, she couldn't let anyone know; not yet. Not until she did what she had to do. Not until the horrifying risk she'd taken had seen it's payoff.

And so she remained still, as still as the dead, waiting with her heart held securely in her throat, until the nearly inaudible sound of her bedroom door clicking shut rang against her eardrums.

Good. She was gone.

Now came the hard part.

* * *

"Tiese, I need'ja to be honest with me."

The girl in question, who'd been immersed in her cup of tea as she leaned against Eugeo's side, sent a sparing glance to the black haired Swordsman, "Hmm?"

"Yuuki hasn't looked at me in the eye once since the two of you got back." Kazuto explained as his own gaze drifted down to his lukewarm drink resting stagnant before him on the kitchen table, "What happened?"

"From what you've been telling me, she's had a problem looking people in the eye since day one." Eugeo pointed out, popping a bit of buttered bread into his mouth.

Tiese, meanwhile, merely continued to sip her tea; suddenly finding great interest in gazing down the bottom of the mug.

"Why is it suddenly an issue?" The blonde haired young man persisted, his free hand running along the small of his companion's back, "I mean, maybe she's just tired. She did have a pretty long day after-... Hey, are you even listening, Kazuto?"

"I saw her eyeing it when I was fixing her bandages," Kazuto mumbled, the anger in his voice bubbling just under the seemingly calm surface, hazily dragging himself to his feet as he bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, "But I didn't think she'd actually pull something like this..."

"Pull something like 'what'?"

Kazuto merely pointed back to his desk, "Notice anything?"

With Kazuto's inquiry, Eugeo's confusion only seemed to intensify. What on earth was his friend even on about? Nothing; not one thing was out of place, at least from what he could see.

The black haired Swordsman's communicator sat untouched, a light coating of dust from resting for nearly a full day. His coat- the very one Yuuki had strolled up to the house, wrapped in like a cocoon- hung on its hook, as stagnant as the communicator.

Even his photon sword sat unmoving, just where he had-...

...

"Oh my God..."

"Tiese!" Kazuto's authoritative bark caught even Eugeo off guard, sending his remaining bit of bread into his tea with a pathetic splash, "Where's Yuuki?!"

Tiese refused to meet either man's gaze as she finally rose to her feet, a steeled expression etched across her face.

"...Setting you free."

* * *

 **There we go! For those that read the entire chapter, spot the little reference to Chapter 4 I threw in! Next update probably won't be out until after Christmas. As I said last chapter, things get crazy around the holidays, and I don't want to half-ass a chapter (again), so I hope you all have a fantastic holiday season, and an even more fantastic New Years!**


	13. Chapter 13: Libertas

**Hey there all you beautiful 2019 people. Hope the holidays treated you right. Sorry for the minor delay in getting this chapter out, there was a small gauntlet of family emergencies and events that kept me nearly perpetually away from my writing, but now I'm back, so here's the first chapter of 2019! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 13: Libertas

* * *

 _"Be fo mal, inflama, amor, sin iri_

 _Amor vincit omnia..."_ \- I'll Be Waiting, Eurielle

* * *

The raindrops felt like a thousand knives against her exposed skin.

Each step she took felt so much more difficult than the last, sending a fresh wave of pain through her previously underused ankles with each step as she dredged through the damp mire that had once been the path she and Tiese had taken.

Taken to it.

And as she strode she willed herself to keep her gaze locked forward, seemingly ignorant to the bone chilling permeating throughout the haze of mist and rain.

This was the mist. The very same fog that had threatened to swallow her whole within her own mind. The very same mist that had it's ethereal claws lodged within Kazuto-... No. Not now.

They always had.

And it all culminated, all centered, within the booths of that great tree which rapidly drew into view, looming down at her like the very manifestation of melancholy and bleakness that it was; it's imposing profile only amplified by the torrents of rain and fog which swirled around it like a tornado.

Yet that wind, that cascade of rushing wind and rain impacting against her body like the hand of God, felt like nothing against the swelling sense of determination burning within her as her thumb found the ignition switch of her strokes weapon.

It was a tidal wave of energy that snapped to attention like a solider at attention, like a wildfire's ferocity had been encapsulated within the metallic cylinder, eager to cut away at it's wielders foes.

And right now? She was that wielder, and her foe loomed before her, seemingly ready for her worst; and she intended to give it just that.

If only she could.

The moment it activated, the moment she found herself in control of that awesome power, a power greater than any she could have hoped to have ever wielded before, she felt her body weigh itself down; as if gravity itself worked against her machinations.

Was the weapon heavy? No, it was just as light as it had always been, so why?-...

Her gaze snapped down towards her good hand, the hand which clasped the sword like a lifeline, before her eyes fluttered to her shattered hand. The hand that held nothing.

Nothing.

That was the answer. Nothing at all weighed her down. Not the rain, the cold, or even the sword in her hand.

It was her that lacked resolve.

It was her will that withered in the rain; the rain that fell into silence as she gazed down at the gently humming blade in her hand, it's melodic vibrations drowning out the overwhelming cacophony of rainfall that dominated the landscape.

Was she truly so cowardly? So nihilistically morose? Unable to shirk off the chains of a slave, even as she clutched the weapon of a warrior?

...No.

No. She wasn't.

She wasn't the same servile Yuuki who knelt before Sugou, begging like a dog. That Yuuki was gone, cast away by the warmth and kindness of her new Master. The warmth of the man who's blade she now held defiantly before the very effigy of his sorrows.

And for but a moment, as she stood defiant against the torrent of rain slamming against her sickly pale skin...it felt just a tad lighter.

Was it that newfound sense of lightness that guided her hand, as it brought the blade to bear against the sky? Or was it perhaps, at the very back of her mind, a faintly glowing ember of determination finally finding the strength to smolder once more.

An ember that seemed to grow in ferocity with each passing moment.

She would never give pause to consider it, as her arms seemed to find a will of their own, guiding the photon sword through the midnight sky; the plasmic fire burning through the dense wood of the tree as if it were but paper.

Soon it wasn't just one. Another arc quickly joined in the barrage, and than another.

Another...

Another!...

 _Another!_

 _ANOTHER!_

 ** _*CRACK*_**

She wasn't sure how many times she'd swung her sword in that flurry of devastating arcs; and neither did she care.

No. All she cared for was the sight of that damnable tree, that monument of melancholy, tumbling to the ground with a massive ear-shuddering crash that shook the very earth beneath her with the force of a fallen behemoth.

With that shaking she finally felt that burst of strength seep from her soul, returning from wherever it had spawned forth, that blaze receding to an ember once again.

 _...Thank you..._

Those were the words that seemed to flash in her mind's eye as the blade in her hand finally receded back into it's hilt, and her legs finally turn to mush, sending her tumbling down into the mud with a disturbingly loud and wet thud.

The symphony of rainfall soon returned, inviting itself into her conscious mind once more, very nearly drowning away the near inaudible murmurs of the voice echoing behind her like a siren's call.

"That was...impressive... You must've hit that thing a dozen times on its way down."

It was Tiese.

Her voice felt like a ray of light breaking through the mire of fog that was the night. Not an ounce of animosity laced her rebuke, despite the frankly ridiculous situation she'd gone and thrust herself into with the skill of a professional screw-up.

"You'll get a cold."

"I don't care..."

"Kazuto will."

...

"That was hers, you know..."

Yuuki attention once again found itself flitting down to admire the purple blade in her hand.

"So, then Kazuto?-..."

"Has been using her sword. Yeah."

Despite the morose statement, when Yuuki finally found the strength to turn to her compatriot, she found a small smile flash across her face.

"Purple suits you, y'know."

"Think so?" Yuuki asked, a smile of her own threatening to tug on the corners of her mouth.

"Mhm," Tiese nudged her head to the side, towards the muddy path in the clearing that lay near the base of the hill, "So do they."

And what stood there nearly stopped Yuuki's heart cold.

There, standing there, was Eugeo and her Master, neither one looking even a mite amused at their current situation.

"Master?..."

Yuuki felt her stomach twist as she gazed into Kazuto's eyes, just barely visible from beneath his sopping wet bangs. He looked absolutely furious.

At first felt her entire form involuntarily recoil as Kazuto began to make his way up the hill, but eventually forced herself to take a small breath and step forwards once more, even as she felt her eyes begin to sting.

This was her fault, there was no doubt about that. She'd gone and screwed up just like she'd warned him that she would. This was no trivial case of mistaken identity with condiments.

This was stealing. She'd stolen a Swordsman's weapon.

 _...You get all that a slave could possibly ask for, and you have the audacity to steal from me?!..._

"Master, I-..." She hung her head, even as Kazuto's grip coaxed the weapon from her rapidly weakening grip, "I have no excuse. I-..."

 _...Beg..._

He was before her now, his steely eyes boring down on her like the gaze of an enraged animal.

It was that gaze that compelled her own eyes shut, the purple haired girl ready to endure the sting of her Master's retribution.

...

...-Until she felt the increasingly familiar sensation of Kazuto's arms wrapping around her frail form.

It was several long, excruciating seconds before Yuuki finally found the will to pry her eyes open, only to glance to the ground to see the Photon Sword laying there soundly, unmoving in the muddy dirt. That oh-so-valuable weapon sat there, long forgotten, as its owner clung to her as if she would vanish into the ether if he were foolish enough to relax his grip for even a moment.

Her attention was quickly rerouted as she felt the pulse pounding sensation of his chapped lips brushing against her forehead.

"I thought you ran..."

His emotions were barely restrained behind a quivering tone, easily matching the shiver sent down Yuuki's spine as she finally noticed it.

She and Kazuto now stood out here, alone. Tiese and Eugeo had, under the cover of rain and darkness, long ago vanished into the stormy night, leaving little more than footprints in their wake.

It was just the two of them.

"Please..." Yuuki finally found her voice, "Please, just be mad at me..."

"No."

"Why?!... Why not?!"

"I'm not mad."

"You should be!" Yuuki insisted, "I _stole_ from you!"

She wasn't sure why she was spouting such words. She should just keep her mouth shut. If he wanted to let the issue go without so much as a harsh reprimand, then she was more than happy to comply.

Or at least...she should have been.

"I'm not mad."

"Yell at me! Scream at me! Hit me!" Her voice reached a fever pitch as she finally found what little strength remained in her good arm, thumping it against Kazuto's chest futilely, "Why won't you just hit me?!"

"Because, I won't."

"Why?!"

Whatever strength that had ignited within her for those few moments quickly faded away into the void, leaving her a gelatinous mass that collapsed onto the ground, bringing her master down along with her.

"Why?" Yuuki's lip began to quiver as she stared down at the sword that lay between the two of them, it's metal surface glinting softly even in the darkness of the night, " _Why_?..."

...

"...Why would you break that promise, just for me?..."

"Because..." Kazuto's voice seemed no stronger than Yuuki's, carrying just as much emotion with every word. Yet still, none of that emotion was vitriolic; not one ounce of animosity. Only sadness. "When I saw you standing up there, when I saw that gun against your forehead, I thought that if I didn't do something; if I didn't at least _try_...I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Yuuki felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt his forehead against her own as his arms draped around her once more.

And for just a moment, as she felt him pull her against his chest, she couldn't help but to marvel at just how...right this all felt.

"Now I ' _know_ ' I would've..."

"I'm just a slave... I'm nothing but a commodity." Yuuki mumbled, the words spilling forth even as she forced her eyes shut, unwilling to watch his stiffening expression, "You paid so much for me. You've put more resources, more time, into me than any sane Master should..."

Kazuto's grip on her only tightened as she spoke.

"Please, please just tell me-..." Yuuki choked down a sob as her eyes snapped open once again, gazing into Kazuto's own smokey pupils, as if searching for the answer in their endless expands of grey, "Am I really worth so much to you?..."

It felt like an age, waiting for his answer. With each passing second, with each raindrop that splashed against her back, it felt as if the answer would never come.

But when it finally did, Yuuki finally felt whatever constitution she desperately clung to drift away, giving way to the torrent of emotion that followed like a tsunami.

"You're worth _everything_ to me..."

It was an ugly scream, that of a wild beast, as all the emotions poured forth, finally released from their eternal prison, free to spill forth in a cascade of wailing and tears that sung even over the accompanying symphony of the storm.

Yet, somehow, despite the screaming and crying; despite the mud caking her clothes and the rain bartering her frail form, she finally found herself facing the truth.

Yuuki was sure now.

Yes, she was sure; sure that she felt that spark ignite within her once more.

But that spark was a far cry from the determined anger that had driven her hand against the boughs of the tree.

No, it was much stronger. Stronger than any lance of fear or pain that ever pierced her heart. Stronger than the sadness that overcame her like a shroud.

It was the spark of happiness.


	14. Chapter 14: Amore

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 14: Amore

* * *

 **Finally happy to present you with the major fluff/romance payoff chapter of the story! No Yuuki beatings, no Kazuto hangings, and no Eugeo mutilations!-... Okay, maybe a few Eugeo mutilations. No more talking, no more delays; Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Take me away to the shining light,_

 _Over the waves peaceful at night,_

 _There among the stars glowing in the dark,_

 _You watch over me,_

 _Smiling down patiently..."_ \- Carry Me, Eurielle

* * *

"And that's about it-... Alright; 93 pounds!" Tiese's intoxicatingly cheerful tone permeated through the room as she clapped her hands giddily, "Just 5 or so more'n you'll be at your weight goal!"

"Yeah!..." Yuuki replied, her tone nearly matching her friend's as she stared down at the scale she was perched upon; her face radiating with pride at the accomplishment.

And what an accomplishment it was. Just a little over 3 months and she already seemed like a completely different person.

Gone was the starved, bony creature that Kazuto had dragged half-dead from the clutches of sadism. Gone was the frown, the tears, and the sorrow.

Replacing the once emaciated girl now stood a vibrant figure in a loose fitting purple shirt and skirt that almost seemed two sizes too large, as healthy and toned as one could hope to be. Her once spindly form now a lithe expression of agility and beauty that belied the undertone of toned muscle that lay just beneath her- unfortunately forever marred- skin. Even her hair seemed more lively, no longer the flat lifeless strands that hung limply from her scalp like seaweed; instead a robust head of violet hair that seemed to radiate even in the dimmest light.

Yes, Kazuto surmised as he idly traced the rim of his tea mug, the old Yuuki was gone, and the girl that replaced her was so much more...so much more-...

"Most of us are trying to _lose_ weight, y'know!" Eugeo's lighthearted chuckling yanked Kazuto from his thoughts; and only then did the Swordsman realize that his eyes had been- quite obviously- locked upon his violet haired slave.

Gods, how he hated that word. With each passing day it grew increasingly contemptible; burned his tongue like acid whenever he uttered it.

But if not a slave, what was she?

Friends? Perhaps; they were undoubtedly on favorable terms with each other, ever since that long night in the rain. They shared laughter, tears, and secrets.

But 'friends' just didn't seem to cover the spectrum of their strange relationship.

Was she like Ronie then? A stalwart companion that would stay by him through thick and thin? Almost. But something about that just...didn't sit well with the Swordsman, either.

Ronie and Yuuki were certainly similar, there was no denying that, and yet something about Yuuki, something that Kazuto just couldn't place, was oh-so-different.

Perhaps even something a simple as an indentured servant?-... No. That was a fanciful line of thought. To even entertain the idea was ridiculous, for there was not a doubt that she was still his property. There were no contracts, no laws, protecting her. Resources that an indentured servant could freely call upon incase of a cruel boss were inconceivable for someone- something- like her.

This was an infallible truth that lingered over whatever friendship the two could possibly construct, even out here, far from the eyes of the rest of the world.

Even if he felt differently, to the rest of the world, she was still a slave. He was still her master; her owner.

And he wanted nothing more in the world to cast that knowledge into the abyss, to live in blissful ignorance, with her by his side. As friends. As companions.

As-... As...as what?...

"Well those Honey Pies don't exactly help with that, ' _Honey_ '." Tiese's quip echoed above the cavalcade of laughter drifting through the room by all but the black haired Swordsman, yanking his attention back to the conversation once again.

"I think I can bear the burden of a few extra minutes of training later."

The redhead only rolled her eyes at Eugeo's response, before turning her attention to a small chart hanging loosely on the wall by the scale, a series of jumbled numbers that had no doubt been used to track the ongoing progress of Yuuki's weight.

"Jeez. Kinda hard to believe we only started all of this 3 months ago." She mumbled, scoring the latest measurement onto the chart with an old crummy marker.

"I'm just glad I'm finally there." Yuuki exclaimed with a gentle smile as she flexed her now healed hand experimentally.

"Yeah... I'm sorry that we can't do much about your height, though... You're probably not going to be going through a miraculous growth spurt any time soon, unfortunately."

"If there's nothing we can do, it's not worth worrying about." Yuuki shook her head, her grin only growing with each passing moment, "Besides, 153 centimeters isn't exactly the worst height."

"Agreed," Eugeo concluded with a nod, casually tapping his fingernail against the hardwood dining table, "Don't y'think Kazuto?"

"Uh, yeah."

For a moment, as his own gaze passed down to his feet, Kazuto could have sworn to have caught just the slightest glimpse of Yuuki's ruby red eyes following his movements, as if she were a politician, silently contemplating her next maneuver.

"Hey, Kazuto," Tiese began as she wandered back over to a sizable pot of stew that simmered away upon the stove top, "When you're done staring off into space, can you pass the garum? It's just next to you."

Kazuto was quick to obey, pulling himself to his feet to deliver the opaque plastic bottle to the red haired young woman, who casually dumped a decent quantity into the concoction before pressing the container back into a disgusted Kazuto's grasp.

"This stuff smells-..."

"Unique? Yeah, I know. Don't worry, though. It's not so bad once you taste it." Tiese giggled as she stirred her Witch's Brew, "I'm surprised you don't already know about it. You're pretty into the eastern culture of the empire."

"Doesn't mean hot sauce wouldn't be better than-..."

"Well, I promise you'll like it. Just give it a few more minutes and we can-..."

"Actually," Yuuki interrupted, her tone soft as she turned towards her Master, "Before that, can we talk? In your room."

A few short glances were exchanged by those present. A prolonged, awkward stillness hung in the air as Kazuto gave a wordless nod, following the violet haired young woman through the rustic home, like a moth drawn to a distant moon.

But unlike that wayward moth, forever bound to reach for that unattainable light, his destination was so much closer; and he knew exactly what would be discussed once that bedroom door swung shut behind him.

Ah well, no use in avoiding it any longer, he supposed...

* * *

"Tiese'll have dinner waiting for us, later." Yuuki began as she strolled through the- frankly quite messy- bedroom, stepping over discarded jackets and shirts like a dancer weaving around a stage, "She already knows we'll be a while."

"Why later? What's going?-..."

"You know what's going on." Yuuki interrupted, her violet tresses concealing her expression, which faced squarely away from her Master, favoring the view out of the bedroom window, as if entranced, "...We've been avoiding this conversation for the last three months."

"Fine, you're right..." Kazuto conceded, flopping down onto the duvet, his attention locked squarely on the red eyed maiden before him.

"...When were you going to tell me? About Ronie. About what you tried to do to yourself."

"I'm not sure." Kazuto admitted as he propped himself up against the old, worn backboard of the bed, "May've just kept it a secret. Doesn't matter now, either way."

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"You're my Master."

"That the only reason?"

"Does there need to _be_ another reason?"

"I'd like one."

"Fine." Yuuki mumbled, plodding barefoot along the fine carpet towards the bed, no longer making any effort to avoid the minefield of discarded clothing, "Something happens to you, I'll either be sent back to the Auction House or a labor camp."

"Eugeo'd make sure that wouldn't happen."

"Eugeo wasn't at that auction."

Kazuto shifted uncomfortably as he suddenly found himself no more than a foot from his red eyed companion, who'd taken prime placement next to him upon the fluffy mattress.

"...You were."

She was close now. Very close.

"You saved me; not him."

"...Do you wish I hadn't?..."

He remembered asking a very similar question only months ago, only days after they'd first met, and he remembered the emotionless expression she wore as she stared upon him, her answer sending a deathly chill down his spine like death itself running its boney digit down his back.

And now? Now that same silence permeated the air, threatening to force the-...

"No."

"No?"

"I don't wish you hadn't..." Yuuki admitted, "Maybe I would have said yes, even after I'd first arrived, but now-..." She smiled, her ruby eyes gazing into the sterling retinas of the Swordsman's, "I don't think I could bear being anywhere else..."

A long silence permeated throughout the room as Yuuki found her hand drawn up to the raven black ribbon that had taken the nearly full-time role of taming her unruly bangs.

"And you? Do you regret saving me?"

"No, of course not, I-..." Kazuto, "Ever since that night, back at the tree, I've-... It feels like a massive weight's been lifted off my shoulders; and I'm not going to pretend that you aren't the reason..."

Yuuki's face was set like stone, the violet haired girl intent on absorbing each and every syllable that poured from her Master's mouth like a runaway train.

"But as happy as I've been," Kazuto sighed, gingerly rubbing away at the back of his neck, "Every time you and I are alone, I-... I'm not sure; I just feel something...niggling in the back of my mind. I'm not sure what it's trying to tell me, but-..."

Kazuto found his gibbering tirade brought to a sputtering end as Yuuki's hand began to wriggle into his grasp, intertwining her fingers between his own; and it became clear after only moments of silence that neither he nor his violet haired companion could seem to pull themselves away from the sight of their interwoven digits.

"Can I ask you something?.."

Kazuto could only nod.

"What am I to you?..."

Yuuki gently guided Kazuto's hand to her side, just under the hem of her shirt, where one of her ugliest scars lay. The scar that she always seemed most insistent on hiding.

Except now? Now it was on full display, the darker hue of the damaged skin clear in the light of the bedroom.

"I'm not sure..."

"You aren't sure?"

The raven haired Swordsman felt his jaw muscles slack as his hand trailed across the scarred flesh of Yuuki's flank, "...No."

"What do you want me to be?"

"I don't know."

"You _do_ know."

Tears threatened to sting at Kazuto's eyes as his gaze found itself drawn once more to the scar his hand lay upon; and for not the first time, he found himself cursing it's very existence for even daring to mar her skin.

"I wish I didn't..."

It was only moments before Kazuto felt that familiar weight, oh-so light, and yet heavier than a thousand tons, rest upon his form.

"Are you afraid?"

Even as Yuuki's breathing echoed only inches away from his ear, images of Ronie flashed through his mind like a spotlight illuminating the darkest recesses of a log abandoned stage.

Her joyous smile. Her immense kindness. Her loving embrace.

Her lifeless form upon the floor.

"Yes..."

Yuuki in that position...

He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. To even begin to imagine Yuuki in that situation-...

"What is it you want?..." Yuuki whispered, purple silken threads pooling around she and Kazuto like a cascading waterfall, "Tell me.."

"I want... to forget what you are. What ' _we_ ' are." Kazuto admitted, "I just want to be-..."

A long pause hung over them as Kazuto gazed up at her through teary eyes. Up at those lithe, once frail, shoulders that had supported a larger burden than he could ever hope to imagine, down to the cavalcade of old scars adorning the remainder of her torso, like a canvas of past ails laid bare; only for him to witness.

This was the first time he could ever truly attest to have borne witness to each and every groove, each and every imperfection that littered her otherwise flawless form, from her neck to her naval. It seemed as if not an inch of her had been spared from the lifetime of hardship and suffering; suffering that far exceeded anything a normal person could hope to bear.

But then again, Kazuto concluded as his finger nimbly trailed across the same hauntingly beautiful scar that ran along her side, Yuuki was far from a normal woman.

"...What do you want?"

"I want-... I just want to be..."

The damn finally broke, tears flowing freely down the side of his face as he stared up at the seraphic young woman propped atop him like a saint watching over a sinner.

"With you..."

Nothing further was said. Both his voice and mind found themselves bound to silence as his mouth was suddenly encapsulated by the softest sensation he'd ever felt brush against his lips.

It all faded away in that one moment; the doubt, the fear, the confusion, even their damned titles.

It was all gone.

Now, all that remained was the image of her face, only inches from his own, as she mouthed out the words that seemed to send whatever hesitation remained in either of them away, like a wisp in the wind.

"You've got me, now..."

...

"...Kazuto."

* * *

"Can you see it now? Between those two there."

"Oh! Oh, yeah!... I see it!"

Kazuto felt Yuuki shift around under the massive duvet they'd found themselves bound up in as they knelt against the balcony, gazing up at the night sky; a night sky Yuuki could attest to have never seen in such detail before arriving at the farm, not a cloud of smog in sight.

"That's Lambert Light. Story behind it goes that there was once this beautiful female Praetorian that moved through the battlefield faster than lightning."

"Praetorian?" Yuuki tested the word on her tongue, repeating it a few more times in her head before snapping back to reality, "...That's what Swordsmen used t'be known as before the reformation of the Aincrad Empire, right?"

"Yeah, back when we had more responsibility, past just being overly-trained ceremonial figureheads."

"Hmm; okay. So what happened to her?"

"Lambert Light? Oh, well-..." Kazuto hummed, drumming his fingers against the wooden railing, "She commanded the Legion of Blood in the name of Emperor Heathcliff, but was eventually assassinated by her own bodyguard in the dead of night. Story goes that she dismissed him after his insubordination became unbearable, and so he paralyzed her food, and stabbed her to death."

"And the lesson there?"

"That people who find themselves nestled in a position of power will do anything they have to in order to retain that lifestyle."

"So it's just a fancy warning?"

"I guess, if you want to look at it that way. I look at it more of a-... How do I put this?..." Kazuto found himself hopping from star to star of the constellation as he collected his thoughts, "I guess the best way I can describe it is; there are people in power, people who happily toy with the lives of others to climb or succeed, yet hold no _real_ power by themselves."

"You're...referring to Sugou?..."

"Hm, no. No, I wasn't; but the analogy fits. He's certainly someone who's entire being revolves around the idea of his own importance, and the power he wields over others." Kazuto mumbled, idly toying with a handful of the quilt, "It's not a stable structure though. It's only sustained by the sense of fear and oppression he constantly pushes onto his slaves."

"A 'sense of fear' wasn't what gave me all've these scars, Kazuto..."

"...I know..."

Yuuki found herself shaking her head like a soaking wet dog. She had to stop thinking about that; to stop letting the face of that demon flash up within her mind's eye.

Those days were done.

"Uh-..." Her finger emerged from the quilt cocoon, indicating towards a bright patch hanging within the endless blackness of space, "N'that strange looking purple and silver...thing there? What's that?"

Kazuto thankfully seemed to take the hint that she wanted to move on, quickly spouting out; "The Nega Nebulus. It's essentially a massive cloud of dust and ionized gasses. It's not usually so visible. We're pretty lucky."

"Why is it purple and silver, then?"

"No idea. I've never been great with astrology, I just know it looks-..." He glanced down; down at her, "Beautiful."

"I thought black was your thing."

"Purple's not exactly a bad color either."

Cheesy? Perhaps, Kazuto thought. But it was more than worth the kiss it earned him.

"...Do you want to try this, then?" He asked as Yuuki's lips slowly separated from his own, "Try _us_?"

"Is that an order?"

"No."

No.

He would never force her body nor mind; for she was no slave. She would never be a slave again.

She was his dearest friend. She was his closest companion.

She was his love.

"Then how could I possibly refuse?..."

* * *

 _ **"Carry me to my love,**_

 _ **Ov'r the sea to the clouds above,**_

 _ **Where I know he is waiting for me,**_

 _ **Carry me to my love,**_

 _ **Ov'r the sea to the clouds above..."**_


	15. Chapter 15: Saturnalia

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 15: Saturnalia

* * *

 **Hey all! sorry for the delay with this chapter. As some of you already know, there was a bit of a family emergency over here on my end, so quite a bit got put on hold. But anyway, as for the story; this is the beginning of the final arc! Expect between 1-2 chapters after this, not including the epiloge. Thanks to each and every one of you for sticking with the story for this long, I hope the ending will be worth it!**

* * *

" _Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away,_

 _Where innocence is burned in flames,_

 _A million miles from home, I'm walking ahead,_

 _I'm frozen to the bones, I am..._

 _A soldier on my own, I don't know the way,_

 _I'm riding up the heights of shame,_

 _I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest,_

 _I'm ready for the fight, and fate_..." - Iron, Woodkid

* * *

"It's not too late to turn back, y'know. You don't have to see him, ever again."

Kazuto's soothingly calm voice seemed like an angel's call compared to the melancholic labyrinth of dilapidated structures that formed up the majority of the district through which they strode.

It had grown deeper over the years; forgoing the last remaining shreds it's of youthful undertone in favor of a deep earthy grit, dripping with confidence worthy of the rank that he spent oh-so-much effort to downplay.

And that confidence had certainly rubbed off on herself as well.

After all, to think that Z-3-K-K-3-N, the troublemaking runt of an already pathetic batch of RECT slaves, had even lived to see her 19th birthday was a miracle in of itself. The average lifespan for a RECT slave was 5 weeks, so to think she'd just passed her 5th year of servitude under Kazuto-...

No. Not servitude. Companionship.

She still found herself slipping from time to time, referring to Kazuto as Master, or blurting out her IDN instead of her name, but most of those behaviors had thankfully remised to near extinction.

Because she was stronger now. Both in mind and body. She was no longer the starving half cripple, too afraid to even speak. If that Zekken was gone before, it was nothing more than a ghost of a memory now. Nothing more than shreds of a bad dream cast of into oblivion.

She was no longer Zekken, she concluded as she idly rapped the armor plate hiding just under the view of her midnight black skirt. Zekken was a slave, a product of a system bent on her manipulation and suffering.

She was no slave.

She was Yuuki Kirigaya.

"I know." She finally answered, though her gaze remained bolted firmly ahead, as if she were a wolf, tracking its prey.

An apt comparison; given her intentions.

It was why they were traveling through this old, ruined section of the Eternal City after all.

How ironic it was, to be casually walking through the ruinous pathways of the Flooded District, the very district to which she had once attempted to escape, alongside her Master and his friends-... Alongside Kazuto and their friends.

It almost made her laugh, how nonchalantly they could wander through the very street that most Masters, Sugou included, would've feared to tread.

Whether it was a lack of fear, or an absence of understanding as to what could happen to a slave owner down in the depths of the Flooded District, Yuuki cared little. It was just a dear comfort to have them by her side.

"And you're still going through with this?"

Yuuki glanced back to the voice that had piped up, finding Tiese's concerned gaze waiting to meet her own.

Unlike the rest of the group, she was rested awkwardly in a flimsy looking wheelchair, pushed along by Eugeo, with her entire form- save for her head- wrapped snugly up in a duvet that looked just about thick enough to stop a bullet.

"I have to."

"Why?"

A gloved hand trailed down to the hilt of a photon sword, it's metallic purple surface bouncing against her hip noiselessly.

"Because no one else can." Yuuki's answer came as little more than an exhausted whisper, "I'm the only one with the means."

"Won't they suspect you?" Eugeo finally spoke up, his voice clearly betraying the discomfort seeping from every pore of his flesh.

"No. I might be the only one with the means, but that doesn't mean I'm the only one with the motivation." Yuuki explained, "He always spends the festival at the Colosseo. It's just a few miles from the Flooded District's boarder. I'll wait for you all at the edge of the district, when everything's said and done."

"And you're not at all worried about his slaves trying to stop you?"

"They won't be there. At least not more than one'r two. He never permitted us to celebrate Saturnalia."

As she spoke, her mind's eye flashed through the melancholy images of those miserable days. Of the days watching other slaves celebrating and feasting; all while she and the rest of Sugou's slaves continued to suffer, only ever able to witness the joyous festivities from afar.

"At most he'll have one there to serve him his drinks. That'll be all."

"Kinda astounding t'think he has the temerity to ban his slaves from the one day they're supposed to be allowed a modicum of freedom." Tiese sighed, her gaze turning down to her stomach.

"Like I said before; he knew if we had'n inch of leeway, we'd try to escape. He was cruel, but he wasn't stupid."

It was quiet for the rest of the journey to the edge of the Flooded District, with only the gentle thrumming of Tiese's wheelchair saving the group from complete silence, but eventually the group found themselves standing before the rubicon of the Flooded District, gazing out to the sea of revelers milling about in the streets, all laughing, joking, and drinking.

Before she could think to take a step out towards that mess of festivities however, she felt the ever familiar touch of a hand she knew oh-so-well gently trailing across her hip.

"...Will you be alright? You know I can come-..."

"I know, but I'll be okay." Yuuki glanced back, offering the Swordsman a loving smile, "This's something I've gotta do on my own."

Kazuto only nodded, placing his head against the back of Yuuki's neck, eliciting a soft, almost blissful sigh from the violet haired woman.

"Just be careful," Eugeo said, offering her a thumbs up, "Don't strain yourself."

"Hey now, I'm not useless anymore." Yuuki chuckled, tapping the hilt of her photon sword, Rosario, with her palm before her eyes trailed over to the wheelchair-bound redhead of the group, "At least not as useless as someone here, who should really be at home resting."

"There's no way I'm sitting outta this one, pregnant or not." Tiese laughed along with her friend, "And there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

"I know, we all tried."

"Good luck," Kazuto finally mumbled into her hair, his voice barely above a whisper as he pressed a crystal viral against her palm, "And _please_ -... Please, please come back to me..."

"...I love you, too..."

* * *

 **Identification Number: Z-3-K-K-3-N**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 23 years, 4 months, 16 days, 2 hours, 8 minutes, and 23 seconds.**

 **Owner: Kazuto Kirigaya**

"Neck down."

Even as the IDAD left her neck, the flesh around her throat tingled away, as the electrical signal from her chip pulsed like a beating heart.

Of course that sensation was nothing compared to the lance of anxiety that pierced her heart, gazing up at the two guards that towered over her, their gaze locked firmly upon her.

"You're a companion slave, eh?"

"Yessir..."

This was it. She had to pass by these men if she wanted to have any hope of getting to Sugou. She had to get into the inner Colosseo, no matter what.

And what better disguise to slip into reserved section for RECT, the company that specialized in human trafficking, than a slave?...

"You're pretty well armed for a companion slave." The Guard wielding the IDAD pointed out, tapping device against his open palm, "Does he plan to throw you out t'the arena when he's bored've you?"

"My Master believes in the concept of self defense." She mumbled, her gaze locked squarely to the tile floor below her, "To him I'm an investment; an investment worth insuring."

"With a Photon Sword? Your Master's either rich, or crazy." The other guard quipped, earning a stern glance from the first, who was quite obviously the senior of the two.

Yuuki expression was stone, her gaze locked to the floor.

"...Purpose of visit?"

"I'm to meet with my Master inside of the Colosseo. He requested I be present during the games." She answered in the same monotone robotic fashion she'd spent the last half a decade attempting to train herself out of. Old habits really did die hard.

"Why?"

"I'm a companion slave, why do you _think_?"

"Mmm. Go on, then."

She was astride towards the vomitorium without delay, never even bothering to spare a glance back at the guards. She couldn't look back. Looking back was suspicious; a sign that not all was as it seemed.

As long as she looked like she belonged, she would be able to stride right in. She just had to play the part. Appear docile, meek, and submissive-...

Become the very same wolf in sheep's clothing that Sugou could personify so well.

" _Hey_!"

The call seemed to lock each and every muscle in Yuuki's body, forcing her to whirl around to meet the voice, her hand on Rosario's hilt.

She was ready to meet the imposing figure of an Aincrad guardsman. She had planned for such a snag, but all the planning in the world seemed all but useless as her heart shot to her throat, and her entire body prepared itself for the fight ahead.

But instead of a guard, instead of some vague armed threat, ready to bar her path forward...she found little more than a young man no more than year or two her senior, munching away on some strange festival treat.

"You look like your about to throw up." The young man chuckled, waving his free hand casually, "Relax a little, Miss! It's Saturnalia."

Yuuki felt her heart just about drop from her throat, forcing a smirk to her mouth with all of her might.

"You're right; thank you."

Relax? Yeah, right.

Maybe he could relax. Maybe everyone else in the Colosseo could relax. She couldn't. She had a job to do here, and until that job was done, she couldn't afford her guard slipping; not even for a moment.

The walk up to the RECT VIP Viewing Booth felt like it dragged on for eternity. With each and every step it felt as if Yuuki launched into a whole new debate with herself as to whether or not she should just give up on her goal.

It would be easier, to just put him out of her mind forever. She was no longer his property. She had been saved, and taken from that decrepit way of living.

But there were others like her, others that hadn't been saved.

No one would be coming to save them. Not if she stood by, and let herself fade into the same blissful ignorance the rest of the Citizens of Aincrad wallowed in.

If there was one lesson she had learned from her husband, it was that inaction, while not heinous in of itself, was just as capable of contributing to the suffering of others.

And so, in the end, she pushed forward until she eventually found herself standing before a drab looking automatic door.

An automatic door which surrendered to a blow to its sensor from the hilt of Rosario.

"There's a pager, y'know..."

Those were the first words she heard as she stalked into the room. The first words spoken by the man she'd spent the last half a decade attempting to forget.

"...Sugou." Yuuki felt herself shivering. Despite all she'd done, all the preparation, to see this man, the man who dragged her through a life of torment for as long as she could remember-...

"...It's been a long time."

He finally seemed to take notice of her, finally glancing up from his rather plentiful glass of wine to meet her gaze with his own cold, unfeeling stare.

"My, my... _Zekken_?" His voice seemed to drip with the sweetest venom, "How many years has it been?"

"..."

"Don't we just look all grown up!... Quite the looker now, eh?" His eyes not-so-subtly flitted across her body, lingering just a little too long below her face for her liking, "Nothing like our miserable little friend here."

It was then that Yuuki finally noticed the third presence in the room.

There, slumped against Sugou's chair like some abused lifeless doll, sat a dark haired girl, gazing up at her with soulless eyes. She was quite clearly malnourished, with several ribs poking through the thin fabric of the ruined swathe of bloody material that wouldn't have passed for an actually dress even if it had been as pristine as snow.

"She's been like this for the last few hours. Honestly, you'd think she was hungry or something of the sort." Sugou chuckled, reaching down to snatch the girl's hand, yanking it harshly above her head, "She doesn't seem to realize it's not going to help her, just sitting here. Fills one with a sense of ennui, don't you agree?"

"Let her go..."

"Honestly?... You disappoint me. Nearly half a decade and you're still a resistant little parasite." Sugou sneered, "What do you think? Should I kill this one, too? Your friend could probably use the company down in Hell."

"...That was my sister."

"This isn't."

Yuuki wasn't sure which was more stomach churning; the ruckus laughter Sugou let fly from his maw-...

Or the girls pathetic whimper as her wrist was snapped like a twig...


	16. Chapter 16: Vindicta

Chains of Sorrow Chapter 16: Vindicta

* * *

 **Alright! This is it! The final chapter of Chains of Sorrow! Thanks to everyone who stuck out with it for so long! I may relaese a bit of an epilogue chapter in the near future, but as for the main story, consider this the finale! Oh, and for those wondering if I'll continue writing this pair; yes, I'll be posting a new story by next month! Enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

" _Damnata, invisus ubique,_

 _Ab omnibus, ad infinitum._

 _Rex tremendae majestatis,_

 _Qui salvandos salvas Gratis,_

 _Salve me, Fons Pietatis..._ " - City of the Dead, Eurielle

* * *

"How about it? Wanna take her place?"

It had been years. Years since she'd been forced to bear witness to that overwhelmingly smug tone. It certainly hasn't lost it's grating edge.

"You're drunk."

"Hardly. Little wretch hasn't been bringing me any of my drinks." Sugou groaned, leaning back in his seat like the pampered little prince he was, "I've had to get them myself."

He let out a soft chuckle, tapping the metallic arm of his chair with his, true to word, empty glass.

"You were a rebellious little shit, but at least you could be persuaded with enough pain. This one just lays down at takes it."

His hand tightened around the girl's shattered wrist, eliciting a whimper of agony from the poor creature.

"Fine. Let her go."

And just like that, Yuuki found the young girl being roughly pushed in her direction, only to fall short of it's mark, landing with an unceremonious thud at the violet haired woman's feet.

She was quick to assist the young girl to a sitting position, leaning her carefully against the wall by the door; taking just an extra moment to gently brush the dirty, matted raven hair from her forehead.

"That one-... Bacardi 151." The man mumbled, lazily pointing out the bottle for Yuuki to retrieve, "I'm glad you've finally learned where you stand on the totem pole, eh-..."

Whatever crass insult he'd had waiting on the trip of his tongue found itself falling short as his vision blurred, a sharp pain rolling down his neck with the speed of a cheetah. It took only a moment for him to realize, thanks to the crystal clear liquid dripping down to his lap, that his Bacardi, and it's bottle, had been whipped across his forehead.

He quickly collected himself, gritting his teeth as he glowered up at the young woman who loomed over him, a deadly calm expression etched into her features.

"Really, Zekken? Pouring alcohol on me? Is that supposed to be a metaphor?" Sugou reached up to the point of impact; his hand coming away distinctly warmer, "I'm amazed your Master lets you behave like this..."

Yuuki seemed completely unmoved by his words, her steeled expression never faltering, "My master?... You don't know a thing about him."

"I know he bought you; and that says more than enough about his intelligence."

"He's the kindest man I've ever met... A man who was repulsed by the very notion of striking me, a man who stayed by my side and healed me of the scars that I thought would be a part of me for the remainder of my short, miserable life, and a man who would go so far as to act in blatant disregard of one of his most stringent vows in order to save me from the likes of _you_ , Sugou!... I'm 'proud' to call him my-..."

As her voice petered out, her hand found the hilt of her Photon Sword, which soon found itself aloft, only mere inches from the rack of bottles that lined the nearby wall, like a predator waiting to strike out at its target.

"A slave proud to wear her chains... You always were a strange one."

"I wear no chains."

"Eh?..."

"I don't obey him out've fear; not like I did with you. Because he's no Master; he's my _husband_!... I'm not compelled by a plasma whip or threats of broken bones! I love him! Can you even fathom something so human in that twisted mind, Sugou?!" The hilt of Rosario struck the wine-rack, sending a cascade of bottles smashing against the ground in a glorious shower of glass and spirits, "Are you even capable of something 'resembling' love?!"

"And you are?"

Yuuki lowered the hilt of her blade for but a moment.

"Seems to me you're nothing more than a delusional pet, afforded a far more generous leash than she deserves." Sugou continued, his smug tone re-emerging full force, "The world works a certain way, Zekken. He can't change the laws that govern the Empire, I can't change them, and you most certainly could never change them."

Yuuki pursed her lips as she retrieved another bottle; Posca.

She felt herself holding back a sneer as she examined the label casually. To think that Sugou even cared for something so 'common' was almost humorous. A slave's drink for the slavemaster; how ironic.

"...When faced with unyielding law, tenants so engrained within society that to alter them would mean civil upheaval, you quickly realize that bending those same rules to your advantage can be just as- perhaps even more effective than abolishing them."

The bottle hit the floor, exploding in a cloud of alcohol like it's brethren.

"Very poetic, dear. Did you come up with it yourself?" Sugou asked, "Or is that the farcical mantra he whispers in your ear as you're bent over?"

"...Is that really the best you can do, Sugou?" Yuuki sneered, taking a step towards the man, still lounging comfortably on his little throne, "For someone who subsides on the suffering of others, I would've assumed your insults to be more refined than 'that'."

"Oh, do forgive me." Sugou drawled, "I'll be sure to brush up on my linguistics over my evening drink tonight."

By Apollo, did this man do nothing but drink?!

"You won't be going home tonight..."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"If I'm to work on my verbal jousts, then perhaps you should work on your intimidation. May I suggest growing another 5 inches? Maybe then you'll be able to reach something more important than your Master's-..."

He was swiftly rendered mute as Yuuki lunged across the room, seizing his collar with a none too gentle grip, before dragging him across the table filled with a collection of plates, utensils, and yet more bottles of drink.

Flinging a punch back. That had been his plan. Just wait for her to release her grip, and then he would show her just how painful such defiance could be.

That had been his plan...until a rush of burning pain sent him to the ground, gazing down at the dinner knife skewering his leg as scream echoed through the chamber.

"My leg! My leg, _my leg_!"

"You have no idea what you've done to me!" Yuuki ripped the knife from her victim's thigh, tears building in her eyes as her composure finally cracked, "I'm still suffering because of you!... We tried, but I _can't_ , no matter what we!-... I'll never be able to have them, _because of you!_ "

"You stabbed me! You really stabbed me!" Sugou shirked as he clutched onto the wound, desperately attempting to quell the flow of crimson liquid.

"Who gave you permission to speak?!"

"No one, you little!-..."

"Exactly. No one!" Yuuki roared, echoing Sugou's words from that very day on the stage, all those years ago, "So shut your mouth!"

Sugou felt an overwhelming anger boil up in his veins, and with his all his might he surged forwards, determined to lock his fist squarely against Yuuki's windpipe.

...Only for that very same rage to fizzle away like a doused candle as the violet haired woman seized his hand with little more effort than a child snatching up a remote.

"I never realized it... It took me so long, so many nights wondering-..." Her grip tightened as that deadly compasire seemed to return, and for the first time, Sugou felt something build within him, something he hadn't felt in so long; fear. "Why do you keep your slaves so weak? So docile? So afraid?..."

Rosario activated with a haunting hiss, it's violet blade illuminating the dim room in a soft purple hue.

"But then he gave me the answer..." Yuuki's voice was measured, even as the blade drew closer to the back of Sugou's neck, "It's not because you're strong... It's because you're weaker than you could ever hope to make us..."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance! I should've had your brains blown all over that damn stage, you crazy bitch!"

"Yes... You should've... But instead, you threw me into the arms of an angel. And now?..."

Yuuki retracted her blade, roughly kicking Sugou's form back towards his precious wine rack, amongst the swamp of glass and spirits.

"Now I'm stronger than you'll ever be...'Master'."

It was deathly quiet as Yuuki reached back to a small pouch hanging from her waist, rummaging around for a few moments before finally retrieving something, holding it aloft for Sugou to gaze upon clearly.

"See this? This is Morta's-Breath Dust. If it's ingested it'll cause death within minutes," Yuuki took a step forward, "Especially if it's forced down someone's throat..."

"What? What're you gonna do?! Poison me? Is that it?!" Sugou cackled, motioning to the balcony railing separating the booth from a hundred foot drop to the Colosseo below, "I'll just jump out the balcony! I go out on my own terms! Mine! No one else's!"

The sound of shattering glass cut his laughter short.

"...Poison is painless, and a fall is too quick." Yuuki ruminated as she made her way over to retrieve the young, raven haired girl's limp body, hosting her onto her shoulders, "You don't deserve Lambert Light's death."

Sugou's face flashed through a series of horrified expressions as Yuuki held her blade towards the floor with her free hand, the realization of his predicament suddenly as clear as glass.

She'd bathed the room around him in alcohol.

"You don't deserve Titania's death."

Her sword produced a blade of red hot plasma.

"Don't you dare!... Zekken!"

There was no escape.

"The only thing you deserve-..."

" _ZEKKEN_!"

"Is to burn."

Her thumb found the activation switch, and in but a moment, a lifetime of suffering burst into a cascade of purifying flame.

* * *

It was hours later, during the final minutes of twilight when the girl upon Yuuki's back finally began to stir. It was a simple whimper at first, followed by a twitch, until finally she found it within herself to pry her eyes open.

"Welcome back."

The voice came from under her; under the magnificently soft tresses of violet hair that had served as her impromptu bedding for what had no doubt been at least a few hours.

"...Wh...Who?-..."

"Name's Yuuki." The woman hoisting her upon her back answered simply, "Sorry for the rude wake up. There was a big fire in the Colosseo, and we couldn't find your Master, so we just had you registered as ours! Hope ya don't mind."

Her voice was so...chipper. So happy. Nothing like the resolutely measured tone of her Master's killer. But there was no doubt, the girl thought as she clung to her rescuers hair tightly, that they were indeed one in the same.

"...Yuu-..i?.."

"Yup," Yuuki hummed, "And this here's my husband, Kazuto, and our friends, Tiese and Eugeo."

The girl seemed to finally register the other faces acknowledging her, her steely granite eyes trailing over each feature on her onlookers faces.

Two men, a red haired woman, all gazing up at her with a look of genuine...caring. Each and every face gazed upon her with a sense of love she'd never quite felt before, with warm, inviting smiles that could have matched a midsummer night's glow.

Yuuki's clicking tongue brought the young girl back down to reality, "What about you? What's your name?"

"M...H-C-..."

"I mean your name." If the girl's breathing suddenly hitching as her grip tightened was any indication-... "No name, huh?"

"..."

"S'all good, don't worry about it," Yuuki said, reaching up towards the raven haired girl with her free hand, "We'll come up with something later, 'kay?"

"..."

A moment later that free hand was lain atop her own, tiny digits, and atop it another soon appeared; this one clad in fingerless black gloves that engulfed she and Yuuki's hands like a shroud of comforting warmth that would have been able to chase away the frost of Hel itself.

"You're gonna be alright..."

Yuuki's voice dripped with happiness as she beamed up at the young girl. The happiness and joy of the last half a decade pouring out for her to witness. The happiness that she would now be afforded-...

"Cuz we've got ya now!..."


End file.
